Love Only Once
by xsweetsilencesx
Summary: After years of not seeing each other Draco and Hermione cross paths to find themselves being hurled back into Victorian times by a peculiar piece Draco has uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She walked briskly through the impressive front doors. Her black cloak billowed out behind her as her heels tapped against the stone floors. It'd been a while since she had been in these halls. Memories of happy and sad times assailed her at once; so much joy, so much loss. It was wonder how they had even made it out of here. She pushed the memories away for another time.

The letter she had received had urged her to come for a visit.

Oh how she had debated endlessly about whether or not she should come. The demons of her past still lingered in the shadows. How she hated the nightmares they brought her dreams.

Eventually she got enough courage to send an owl to accept the invitation. She came up to the two statues that guarded the Head Mistress's office.

"Raspberry chocolate frogs," she murmured to them. They jumped apart showing the stairs that would lead her up.

Torches floated in the air supported by nothing lighting her way. The stairway was chilly. She made it to the oak door and rapped her fingers over it.

"You may enter," called a dearly familiar voice.

The ache inside of her heart began to grow as the door swung open and revealed the woman she had come to think of as her second mother.

Her face split into a smile showing straight, even white teeth. "Head Mistress it has been a long time."

The woman snorted. "I have no idea why you insist on calling me Head Mistress. You have been given leave to call me Minerva for years now, dear. One day I hope you learn how to do so."

She laughed lightly. "Not likely, madam."

Minerva McGonagall looked at her old student. When she had first come to Hogwarts she had been a rather plain faced child. Her hair overly frizzy, teeth that stuck out and almost awkward in a social setting. It was almost a wonder how she had turned out the way she had.

"Come, come," Minerva waved to a chair. "Still take tea the same way?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do." She moved over to the chairs and tea service sitting in front of the fire place.

Minerva poured two cups of tea into two dainty cups with just a dollop of cream. "Hermione I cannot express to you how happy I am that you accepted my invitation for a visit. It has been far too long since I have seen you; especially on these grounds."

Hermione looked down into her tea before replying. "I thank you very much for inviting me. I'm sorry I didn't answer you much sooner, Madam."

"Oh, Hermione, even if you hadn't of come here it would have been alright. I perfectly understand." Minerva grew quiet for a moment for murmuring, "I almost can't sleep in the castle some nights."

Hermione blinked back a couple of tears. She was no watering pot and she wasn't going to be one now. She chose to move the conversation away from their recent topic. "How do these new students far this year?"

Off Minerva went telling her amusing stories about some of her new pupils. They had almost taken out the four houses in school, but it was such a tradition no one could seem to make themselves do it.

Hermione's eyes roved over the office walls. The picture of Dumbledore and Snape stood side by side. Her heart constricted again just seeing them. The sorting hat was sitting on the edge of the desk. There were plenty of other attributes to the office, but all she could seem to focus on were the things she remembered as a kid.

Minerva and Hermione toured the grounds and a few classrooms. Hermione knew what she was doing. She was trying to lure her back to Hogwarts for a teaching job she had tried to get her to take since she had graduated.

Hermione gave a sigh. "I know what you are trying to do, though you are trying to be subtle about it all."

Minerva smiled. "You always were a bright girl."

She laughed and shook her hair sending the curls flying. "I cannot accept. I'm locked into my career for at least another year. I'm in the middle of something very important. I think it is going to change how we do things here soon."

Minerva smiled at Hermione. "The option is always here. If you ever need a new change of pace or even just a place to stay. This will always be your home."

"Thank you so much." Hermione said and hugged her tight.

They made their way back to Minerva's office. As the oak doors swung open Hermione gave a start at who she saw.

He was lounging back in one of the chairs by the fire. His blonde hair still the same, frosty blue eyes that penetrated hers. He stood up and towered over the two women. She had forgotten how tall he was. His shoulders were broad and he looked more muscular than what he was in his youth.

"Head Mistress," he said in an oddly pleasing voice.

She was taken aback by that. She would never have described his voice as pleasant. What was wrong with her? Was she going daft? She must be!

He turned to her and bowed slightly. "Miss Granger; unless you are married now?" he inquired.

She could only shake her head as she looked up into his face. More memories of her school years assaulted her. All of them were unpleasant. She couldn't think of one thing nice about him; and yet something weird was happening to her chest.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was not expecting you until later." Minerva said taking his hands. "You seem to always get taller."

He smiled at her. Hermione had to make sure her jaw wasn't swinging. This was the first genuine smile she had ever seen him give.

"If you would but check your watch it is much later, Madam." He was still smiling at Minerva.

"My goodness, where did all that time go?" Minerva said looking at the clock on the mantle. "How rude of me!"

"It is quite alright, I was just admiring the paintings you have on your wall like I always do when I come." His blue eyes strayed over to Hermione.

His breath almost caught. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She had a maturity about her that wasn't there so many years before. Her overly frizzy hair was now tamed in appealing curls around her face. Her eyes were a soft brown that could melt a man's heart. She only came up to his shoulders but Lord look at her lips… Draco shook his head.

He couldn't afford to have those thoughts about her. It was absolutely ludicrous.

Oh, but how he still wanted her. He knew better, though. Some things would never be. He had come to terms with that years ago.

"I should be leaving now. I have been here much longer than intended. I did not mean to make you late for your next appointment." Hermione was saying almost too fast reaching for her cloak.

"Don't be absurd, Miss Granger." Draco said grabbing her wrist to stop her from getting her cloak. "Please stay. I think I have something you'd be interested in seeing also. It's a rather peculiar piece I can't figure out."

Hermione took in Draco's face. He didn't seem to hold the same malice towards her. If she was being honest with herself his eyes weren't all that frosty. But being honest with herself was too dangerous.

Finally, against her better judgment, Hermione nodded her head. Taking a seat again while Draco conjured an extra chair. Minerva sat in her seat and pulled a cord. A house elf immediately appeared.

"Ma'am?" a small voice asked bowing regally to her.

"Could we please get some fresh tea for my guests?" she asked.

"Of course, Head Mistress." The small voice said again.

"How about some of those marvelous cakes you hide in the kitchen, Winky?" Draco grinned at the house elf.

"Right away Master Draco." And away the small house elf went.

Hermione could only blink at Draco. It was almost too much of a crazy thought to think he had changed this much. Was she dreaming?

The tray reappeared without signs of the house elf. Then a plate of cakes appeared in Draco's lap.

His laugh was deep and low. "Just like her every time." He picked up a cake and took a bite before setting the plate on the table. "Ladies?"

Hermione listened to Minerva and Draco get the formalities out of the way before Minerva turned her way. "Did you know Draco travels all over the world looking for lost magic pieces?"

She shook her head, "No, I hadn't heard that. Sounds like a most interesting job."

Draco put down his cup he had been sipping from grinning. "More like a hobby."

Of course, she thought, he wouldn't need to work with the Malfoy fortune behind him. What silliness she had been thinking.

"Hermione has been experimenting with some notes that were found from Severus's books." Minerva informed Draco.

A blonde brow rose. "Fascinating, I had no clue there was such a thing left by my God Father."

Hermione nodded. "They were found several years ago. I petitioned the Ministry to use them. I cannot discuss the contents of said notes due to a binding contract and spell."

Draco stared at her a moment before saying, "I see, well we wouldn't want you to get into trouble, now would we?"

"Come now, Draco, stop playing your amusing games and show us what you have found." Minerva chided him.

"And here I thought you enjoyed my company." He smiled at her.

Minerva waved her hand, "Of course I do. But you came specifically came for this reason and I'm most curious what has stumped you so."

Draco pulled a gold piece out of his cloak and held it up. It was dangling on a chain swinging back and forth. It looked like a plain square at the end of the chain. It had elaborate etchings engraved on it.

Minerva took the piece Draco held out for her inspection. "I'm afraid I can't quite make out what the etchings say. It's not Latin, that much I know."

Hermione looked at the piece almost mesmerized as Minerva held it out to her. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you what it is. I'm not familiar with the etchings, though they look like some language I had seen in a book, let me go fetch it.."

Hermione took the piece from her hand and started looking closely at the engravings in the gold. She was turning the piece over in her hand looking even closely. She didn't even notice that Minerva had left the room for the library she had in the next room.

Draco sat forward in his chair. "Can you make something out of this?"

Hermione didn't bother to look up. She almost didn't even hear him. She was so focused on the piece and what it said.

"I can make some of it out." She kept turning the piece in her hand.

"What does it say?" Draco asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and concentrated hard. Before she started to translate.

"Two hearts beat together

Two souls entwine

Two who need the other

They soon become one"

"How peculiar," she heard Draco say before everything swirled into darkness.

**This is my first story, I hope you all enjoy it! Please look for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes and was assaulted by a sharp pain in her head. She quickly closed her eyes and covered her face. What was going on? Where was she? It took her a bit remember she had gone to Hogwarts to see McGonagall.

Cracking an eye open light spilled through a window with purple velvet drapes. Turning her head to examine the room she felt anxiety begin to build in her chest. Looking around she saw a bureau, a vanity filled with glass bottles and what appeared to be a jewelry box. The room was done in purple and cream. This wasn't Minerva's office.

Her eye fell on the king sized bed in the middle of the bed. The bed hangings were pulled back with an unlooked touch to it.

Breathe, she told herself. She searched her mind for the last thing she remembered. How in the hell did she end up in this place to begin with?

Then it hit her. The engravings on the piece had to of been an old spell, but what kind? She sighed heavily and slowly cracked her other eye. Her head didn't pain her as much this time as the light streamed through the window.

A noise outside the window caught her attention. She paused for a moment. It sounded like horse hooves, but that would just be silly. Slowly she sat up and peered out the window. He stared agog at the scene bellow the window. Horses and carriages were being pulled through the street. There were people walking in clothes she had come familiar with through books. How had this happened?

Hermione ran to the bureau and threw it open. Victorian era dresses were neatly hung up in there. She ran to a door at the side of the wrenching it open; a dressing room.

She was trying to pull her thoughts together when she heard scratching outside of the bedroom door. Slowly it started to creak open. She closed the dressing room door closed until only a crack was there she could see through.

She heard heavy footsteps and then a pause. The deep voice called, "Hermione? Are you in here?"

Sighing she opened the door and stepped out. "Yes I am."

Draco spun around with a exasperated look on his face. "What did you do?" he exclaimed.

Her brows furrowed as she glared at him. "I did NOT do anything. I translated the piece for you."

"You had to of done something," he said, "Otherwise we wouldn't be here! Look at this!"

Hermione finally noticed the clothes he was in. He wore a green jacket with a snow white shirt underneath. A cravat tied expertly at his neck. He wore a silver vest and black breaches with polished Hessians on his feet.

His broad frame was more defined in the form fitting clothes. Her eyes quickly roved over his muscular this that was outlined in the breaches. Giving a mental shake she glared at him again.

"Well don't you look grand?" She asked.

Draco stiffened at her tone. She was obviously just as annoyed as he was, but he hadn't time for this. They were messing with something they didn't understand.

"Well, Madam, you yourself are about to look as grand as I." He marched over to the bureau and started to pull random clothes out. "You must fit the part as much as I."

"I haven't the faintest clue on how to put those on." Hermione walked to the bed and ran her fingers over a morning dress of a pale pink color.

She heard a mumbled from inside of the bureau. He was on his hands and needs with his head in the closet.

"I'm sorry you said what?" Hermione asked as she ran her fingers down a silk shift. The clothes were absolutely magnificent.

"I said," He repeated, "I will help you dress." He stood up holding a pair of matching slippers.

"You most certainly will not!" She told him aghast. "I will ring for maid. Look, there is a bell pull." She started to reach for it when she felt herself being tugged away.

"Don't be silly, Hermione. Would you use your brains that you were so proud of in school for five seconds?" The words came out sounding harsher than he intended but kept on. "There is no time for modesty. Go into the dressing room and put this on. Call me when you need me to lace your corset."

She looked at the stiff whalebone corset and shook her head. "I can't wear that. I've never worn one a day in my life. I wouldn't be able to breathe."

A small smile played on his lips. "Most women couldn't breathe, that's the point. Now hurry up before we are discovered."

Quickly she hurried to the dressing room as he moved to the bedroom door to lock it. She undressed as fast she could. Too bad she didn't have her wand; it was in her cloak in Minerva's office. That was stupidly done of her. When she got the corset on she looked into a mirror. Oh great, she thought, holding the corset closely to her body.

"I need your assistance." She called through the door.

Draco marched through the door. She didn't notice him stop for the briefest of moments. His eyes took in her frame in the corset. Surely God couldn't be this cruel, could he? Swallowing the lump in his throat he moved behind her.

He started to tug on the strings. Hermione was jerked back against Draco's chest. She felt a fissure of heat slide down her spine. She jumped forward and put a hand against a wall to steady her.

She felt his warm fingertips brush over her as he pulled the strings tightly. Slowly her air was cut off and forced to stand with a posture she didn't know even existed. Her breasts were raised high as the whalebone came closer and closer.

She tried to take a deep breath and immediately felt herself start to get dizzy. That wasn't a good idea. She closed her eyes briefly trying to not pass out. How did women live like this?

She was standing up when Draco came over and pulled the pale pink dress over her head. She tugged it down over her body. The cap sleeves hung off her shoulders while the bodice cut down lower than anything she had ever worn.

Her appearance had quickly altered from the woman she knew to someone she hadn't seen before. Draco busily laced up the back of her dress. Anymore laces and she won't be able to breathe no matter how much she wanted to.

"Can't we do a spell to make it look like I have a corset on?" She breathed.

"My wand was in my cloak." He replied as he moved to get her stockings and slippers.

"So was mine." She said almost sadly.

He handed her the stockings and garters. "Put these on." He told her.

She moved to sit on a chaise but couldn't bed down. She gave him a helpless look as he looked up at the ceiling.

He moved to kneel in front of her. He lifted her gown up to her thighs. He felt his mouth go dry. There was only so much he could handle in a day. She had a beautiful body. Slowly he pulled the silk stockings up each leg, deliberately running his fingertips over her legs. He tied the garters around her thighs.

He slipped each slipper on before standing to help her up. Before either could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Sophia?" came a voice through the door.

"Yes?" She called back.

Draco gave her a look shaking his head whispering, "We don't know who this Lady Sophia is."

"If I'm right we are about to find out that is me. Stay here." Before he could object she closed the dressing room door and swiftly moved to the bedroom one to unlock it.

"I was wonderin' if'n you had already gotten dressed." A slight woman of about her age was standing before her in a maids outfit. "But I sees you already have done so."

"Yes, thank you I have." Hermione smiled at the woman.

The woman shook her head as she rushed into the room to start cleaning up the mess she and Draco had made. "Always have been one to rush her appearance. Now sit here so I can dress your hair."

She reached up to touch her curls. "Alright."

She sad at the vanity and watched as the maid brushed her hair. Hermione studied her in the mirror. She had blonde hair pulled back in a maids cap. Her eyes were a soft green. Her fingers moved deftly as she started to pile her hair on top of her head. She threaded a matching ribbon through her curls.

It took her fifteen minutes to get her hair up with pins. "Don't ye look sight fer sore eyes?" she teased. "Yer father has been askin' if'n when you were goin' to be down fer breakfast."

"I'll head down there in just a moment." Hermione assured her. "If you'd go tell father so for me?"

The maid bobbed her head. "As you wish, Lady Sophia."

Hermione raced to the dressing room door throwing it open. "Let us follow the maid."

"This doesn't seem like a bright idea." Draco said softly.

Hermione opened her door and stuck her head out peering down each side of the hallway. Last thing she needed was to be caught in a room with Draco in a time period where it would be completely scandalous.

"I need you to trust me on this," she said to him as they moved down the hallway a sedate pace behind the maid. "I think the thing you had was a time piece of sorts. Do you know anything on this time period?"

He visibly stiffened at her words. "Of course I know of this time period."

She nodded as they went down the grand staircases. "Apply it here. It is going to be our saving grace. We need to find out what part you are playing in this."

They passed through another hallway where she peered into several drawing rooms.

"I've a feeling we are about to find out exactly what part that is going to be." He whispered as they came to the breakfast room doors.

She stepped into the room behind the maid and heard a deep male voice say, "Thank you, Mildred."

The maid hurried out of the room as Hermione tentatively step closer to the table. "Ah, Sofia, you have arrived at last." The man at the end of the table stood as she took in his dark good looks. He was an older gentleman of about forty. He had almost the same shade of hair as her but his eyes were an emerald green.

She smiled at the man. "Yes, Papa, I am here." She moved to the chair next to the man hoping she was right he was her father. A footman close to her pulled out the chair for her. She sat down while another footman brought her a hot plate of food from the sideboard.

The man turned to Draco and nodded. "I trust you slept well last night, Matthew, after your journey?"

"Indeed, sir, I did." Draco moved to the other side of the gentleman as he sat down Draco took his chair. Another footman scurried to bring him a hot plate full. Coffee was poured for him as he watched Hermione delicately pick at her food.

The older gentleman nodded as he picked up his paper and scanned the headlines. "Sofia, dear, are you ready for the Parkinson's ball tonight?"

A panicked look crossed her face for a moment before she composed herself. "As ready as one can be for one of these affairs."

The man chuckled. "Right you are, sweetheart. How about your cousin? Matthew are you prepared?"

It took Draco a second before he realized the older man was speaking to him. "Looking forward to nothing else."

"Wonderful," he said, "Maybe this will be the year Sofia decides she is ready to marry."

Draco smiled at Hermione. "Mayhap so, sir."

Hermione's eyes narrowed just a bit. What was he smiling at? She didn't need this getting of the way of trying to find out how to get back home.

"We shall see about that, Papa." Hermione said lifting her cup to sip her tea. How were they going to get out of this? She didn't even know how to dance! If there was ever a moment she needed her wand more.

After breakfast Hermione excused herself to run into a gentleman caller in the foyer.

"Sofia!" he called as she spun around. The man had midnight black hair and alluring green eyes. He was tall, but not as tall as Draco. His smile enchanted her immediately.

"The Earl of Canton here to call upon you, Lady Sofia." The butler bowed and showed them into a morning room.

"My Lord," Hermione murmured to the gentleman.

He was still smiling at her and took both of her hands. "How glad I am to see you. I have longed for this moment since the Season ended last."

Hermione gave him a smile. She couldn't but like the gentleman. He really was a charming man.

"I plan to get a yes out of you this year, Sofia, even if I have to pester it out of you." He declared.

Hermione raised a brow. "A yes to what?"

The man looked perplexed for a moment. "To my marriage proposal, what else would I be referring to?"

Hermione was shocked. But not as shocked when she heard Draco's voice in the doorway. "We shall see about that."

**Thank you so much for all the subscriptions so far. :) Let me know what you think or what you'd like to see happen in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione spun around to look in the doorway where Draco was leaning a shoulder nonchalantly against the doorway. His eyes held that frosty blue look she was used to seeing as a kid. Her hand came up against her throat as she looked behind her and saw the gentleman stand up straight.

"And who might you be?" The Earl of Canton demanded.

Draco lifted a sardonic brow; she had never seen him look more like his father in any moment. "I am the Lady's cousin."

The Earl of Canton brought his hands behind his back. "That still does not tell me who you are."

"That is of no consequence to you, sir, what I am concerned about is you assaulting my dear cousin in her very own drawing room. There is no chaperone about, what of her reputation, sir?" Draco's voice dripped with hostility.

The man's face grew red as he stared at Draco who stared back nonplussed.

"Lady Sofia," The Earl Canton said taking her hand, "Will you do me the honor of letting me escort you later in the park? I shall bring my phantom."

Hermione's face lit up and she swayed slightly towards the Earl. "That would be lovely." She said slightly breathless.

"I shall be here a five to get you." He bowed over hand and kisses the back.

The Earl walked passed Draco without so much of his head. Draco's glare moved to Hermione. She watched the Earl grab his coat and top hat at the door from the butler and leave.

Once the front door closed Draco started to slowly stalk towards Hermione. "What do you think you were doing?" She demanded breathlessly. "Why couldn't you introduce yourself to the man?"

"Maybe," he started, "because all I know is I am to be Matthew." He kept walking towards her.

Hermione slowly backed away from Draco. She kept telling herself that she wasn't intimidated by him, but in truth she really was. He reached out a hand and ran a fingertip underneath her chin to lift her head. Her eyes looked up into his.

"You, madam, must restrain yourself. You are not here to form an attachment with any gentleman. We are looking for a way to leave this time period. Do not fall in love, Hermione." Draco said.

Her face flamed at his words. She threw her had back and crossed her arms across her middle. "I am not planning to attach myself to any gentleman in this time period or the next. I am playing the part that is simply unraveling in front of me. I suggest you do the same."

"Do you?" he demanded. "Pray tell, what part is that?"

"You know exactly what part that is. Or at least you will once you figure out exactly whom you are impersonating. We cannot stick out here." Hermione danced around Draco and moved to the bay windows looking out over the street.

Hermione heard Draco leave the room and ignored him. She watched the horse traffic on the street in front of her. She had always thought this time period to be romantic; and to live it! To experience everything she had read. She admitted to herself that she was just excited about tonight as she was apprehensive about not being able to dance. She had no idea how she was to get around that.

Draco was stalking through the greenroom to the garden out back. Today was one of those rare English days; it showed no sign to rain and it was unseasonably warm for being March. He strode through the garden fuming about the scene in the parlor. He knew he should have ignored it and walked away, but a part of him wouldn't let him.

He slowed his steps as he walked through the roses. How was he supposed to keep himself distant from the one thing he knew he couldn't have but longed for, for so long?

Hermione came down the grand staircase at wearing a lavender riding habit with a matching bonnet and gloves. She had protested at the silly looking had but her maid had insisted. Her maid said she was already too tan being a lady.

She thought she look absolutely silly with the hat jauntily to the side with the ribbon tied underneath her jaw.

The Earl of Canton was in the foyer waiting on her. He was dressed up in brown riding breeches and jacket. He gave her a charming smile that warmed her heart. "My Lady, you look ravishing."

Hermione gave him a smile and walked over to the butler who gave the Earl of Canton her cloak to help her assist put it on. She really doubted that she needed it seeing as how warm it was this morning. Not only that the layers she wore would cover her.

Either way she smiled graciously at the Earl. The butler opened the door and bowed to them. His vehicle was a smart looking phantom with yellow wells. He had matching bays at the front. They were beautiful creatures. The Earl helped her up in the seat before taking the one next to her.

She looked around while the man expertly held the ribbons, maneuvering the horses around other vehicles and pedestrians. They entered the park ten minutes later and Hermione's eyes were assaulted by rainbows of colors. Men and women were glamorous in their riding dress.

The Earl laughed beside her. Hermione turned and looked at him inquiringly. "What do you find so amusing, My Lord?"

His smile was that of an amused man. "The look on your face, as if this is your first time in the park during the season. Which we both know it is not."

Hermione quickly composed herself. "I am just always in awe of all the wondrous colors that are presented for all to see. Much like peacocks strutting about."

Before he could say anything people were already waving them down to stop and talk for a moment. Hermione tried her best to act like she knew everyone that spoke to her. Her head was spinning with names and trying to keeps facts as they drove through the park.

They were talking to a Marquess and his Marchioness when out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Harry. Hermione quickly turned her head and scanned the men on horseback. The man had ridden off but she would have bet it was him. Her heart was racing. What if they were in this time period? Oh, God, she thought, this adds too many different scenarios.

She heard the clatter of hooves before, "Ahh, there you are cousin." Draco rode up on a black beast that had to of been sixteen hands tall. He wore brown breeches and black coat. He sported a top hat on his head to cover it from the sun.

Hermione nodded her head. "Matthew." She replied.

To her right she heard the Marquess the Earl was speaking to say, "Your Grace, how very pleasant to see you back into town."

Draco's expression became smug as he looked at Hermione before replying, "Yes it is very nice to be back."

"May I present my wife, Marchioness of Faulkhurst." The Marquess said.

Draco inclined his head. "I would bow quite properly, My Lady, if I were not on top of this beast."

The lady laughed and smiled at him. "How charming, Your Grace, but there is no need for that."

Well at least we know who is supposed to be, Hermione thought. After a few more moments of idle conversation with the couple and Draco their vehicle moved forward. It was a very pleasant ride and Hermione enjoyed herself immensely. She never wanted the moment to end.

The Earl knocked on the door before taking her hand. "I hope to see you at the Parkinson's ball tonight."

"I shall be there." She promised.

He bent over her hand. "Save me a dance." He nodded as the door opened and walked back to his waiting vehicle.

Hermione hurried up stairs where her maid had a bath waiting on her. The maid helped her out of her outfit and turned to the bureau to pull out a gown for that evening for her. Hermione had gotten used to the maid helping her dress, but being there while she bathed was different. She bit her lower lip and contemplated on it. It would be too weird if she protested the presence when no one during that time ever did.

She took a breath and put her feet in the bath and lowered herself in. Her maid came over to wash her hair and helped her out of the bath. Her maid put a robe around her shoulders and urged her towards the fireplace to dry her hair.

She wasn't used to someone else brushing her hair, but it felt wonderful. She wished she could just lean her head back and let the maid continue to do so.

As soon as her hair was dry Mildred lead her to the dressing room to help her into her evening wear. Tonight's ensemble would be a pale blue gown of silk. It had delicate cream embroidery of flowers around the skirt. The dress was sleeveless but she had a cream shawl to go over her shoulders. Her slippers and gloves felt like butter they were so soft. They were of the same cream color. She sat patiently while Mildred dressed her hair and stuck baby's breath in her curls.

It was after Mildred put the Amethyst and diamond jewelry that she looked up in amazement. She looked almost like a completely different person.

As she walked down the drawing room for pre-dinner drinks she felt her stomach lurch with anticipation. She was worried about Draco would think. That made her pause for a moment. Why should she care what he thought?

As Hermione stepped into the drawing room Draco's brandy snifter stopped halfway to his mouth. She was a vision in lavender. He almost didn't recognize her. His breath caught in his throat. Heat rushed through his body as his eyes traveled over her. Her dress hugged her figure nicely showing a small slender waist. Her bosom was pressed up high with a nice low cute bodice. The jewels sparkled about her wrist, throat and ears. But what caught his attention most was the brightness in her eyes.

He had never seen her look so.

He gave himself a mental shake and moved over to the older gentleman and Hermione. He listened to the man tell her how lovely she looked, that no one else could possibly compare to such rare beauty. Draco couldn't agree more.

"My Lord, dinner is served." Said the butler in the doorway.

The gentleman held out his arm to Hermione so he could escort her into the dining room. He trailed behind so he could watch how her hips swayed seductively in the dress.

His thoughts were getting too dangerously provocative. He needed to back off, he warned himself.

He feared he wasn't strong enough to do so.

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading and subscribing to this story; most of all those who tell me what they think. You make me want to write more! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione felt her anxiety and anticipation rise as their carriage drew up to the steps of the Parkinson's mansion on Grosvenor's Square. A footman opened the carriage and let down the steps. She watched as her "father" alighted the carriage and then Draco. Draco turned around to lend her a hand as she stepped down from the carriage.

There was a red carpet that was rolled all the way up to the doorway. Hermione picked up her dress and took Draco's hand. She tried so hard to take the entire scene in at once. It was all so exciting. There were so many people in different colors, fabrics and designs. One she walked into the foyer she thought surely her eyes would pop out. There were so many candles!

They followed the procession through the greeting line. She barely paid enough attention to the Parkinson's to give a curtsy. It was only at Draco's elbow indelicately in her side that she looked up long enough to smile.

When they made it to the top balcony Hermione was so nervous she was afraid everyone would hear the beat off her heart. There was a footman there to take their names.

"The Earl of Hawkins and Lady Sophia," the man called out in a loud clear voice.

Hermione felt on the edge of her nerves. She was starting to shake a little as the Earl led her down the stairs. She felt as if all eyes were on her alone.

The ladies were resplendent in their formal wear, each shining like a gem in a sea of satin, velvet and silk. The men looked polished and sophisticated.

"His Grace, the Duke of Wilshire," the loud voice called from the top of the stairs.

Hermione turned to watch Draco walk down the grand staircase illuminated by hundreds of candles. He looked like a man she never thought he'd ever be. Her heart sped up a bit and her throat caught in her throat. For just a moment she thought that she saw a hint of vulnerability, but she knew she had to be seeing things.

Before Hermione could even blink she had men all around her reaching for the dance card around her wrist. Men were bowing and her "father" was introducing her to so many men her head spun.

Draco watched from the side of the ballroom as men swarmed around Hermione. He felt his anger rise as so many bowed over her hand, brushing their lips over her knuckles. He felt his jaw tighten. His blood started to boil as he watched that bastard the Earl of Canton walk up to her. He didn't know why, but he just didn't like the guy.

His eyes scanned the room. There were many beautiful ladies throughout the ballroom. Many with Mama's that'd corner him for the Marriage Mart given half the chance, if he'd read was correct. He crossed his arms over his chest watching the gentleman walk around like peacocks in front of prospective brides.

He snorted in disgust and turned to walk off. He immediately bumped into a lady. He grabbed her elbows as she started to fall back. "I must apologize, ma'am."

"Oh, no, I didn't see you there. Allow me to apologize, sir," Came a soft lilting voice.

All he saw was a flash of red hair before he looked into the green eyes of Ginny Weasley, or whoever she was. He felt his eyes widen slightly. Just what he wanted or needed.

Draco immediately let go of her and took a step back. Her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled. "I'm Lady Victoria," she said with a curtsy. "I know it isn't proper to introduce one's self, but there is no one about. This is my first season."

Draco bowed to her. "I am Matthew Sinclair, Duke of Wilshire. Let me escort you back to your mother."

He offered her his arm while she looked at him with round green eyes. She nodded her head towards a woman in a cloud full of purple; he immediately recognized Molly Weasley.

"Mama," Victoria said as they came close," May I present to you the Duke of Wilshire who was kind enough to escort me back to you? Your Grace, this is my mother, Lady Katherine."

Lady Katherine's face lit up and her eyes determined. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning. "Your Grace, how lovely it is to finally meet you"

Draco made polite conversation for about five minutes before detaching himself from the ladies. He learned that her father was the Baron of Elkston. He didn't write down his name on her dancing card mainly because he didn't know the dances and he also felt weird engaging in anything with someone that looked like Ginny, even if it wasn't her.

Draco made his way to the to the card room, he was at least learned in those games.

The dancing was about to begin and Hermione felt her anxiety about to overtake her. She excused herself from her father and group of admirers to make her way to the powder room. She pushed her way through the doors and leaned against the nearest wall. There were a couple of maids in there repairing ladies dresses with minor issues at the far side of the room.

Hermione tried to calm her breathing while trying to think straight rational thoughts. How would she get out of this dancing? She could say she sprained her ankle, but the Earl would want to leave. She didn't want to leave, they just got here.

A woman dressed in rose red came through the doors muttering under her breath. Hermione looked up as she heard familiar words to a spell she used often. She studied the woman closely. Her hair was the blondest she'd ever seen, blue eyes so clear they looked like the morning sky.

Hermione followed her to one of the corners in the room. Only someone who used magic would notice what she was doing.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Hermione said.

The woman jumped and spun around, eyes wide. "Can I help you?"

Hermione smiled at the woman trying to put her at ease. "I need a little help if you could?" At the woman's nod she continued. "I need help enchanting my slippers. I don't know how to dance."

The woman smiled at Hermione. "First season, is it? I didn't know how to dance when I first came to mine either." The woman didn't use a wand, she just muttered the words. "My name is Lady Josephina, Marchioness of Abernathy."

"Lady Sophia, daughter of the Earl of Hawkins." Hermione smiled until the woman's mouth turned down.

"You cannot be Lady Sophia for she is a muggle." The Marchioness stared at her intently.

Hermione started to squirm. "I cannot explain right now."

She nodded and stared closer. "I shall call on you tomorrow afternoon." She turned and left the room.

Hermione made her way out to the ballroom. She was in time for a young gentleman to come claim her for the opening dance. Hermione felt her slippers kick up as the gentleman started to lead her through the steps.

It was magnificent!

She didn't have to do a thing. She laughed aloud and felt her spirits soar. Many heads to turn and look her way, some disapproving for a lady never laughed, but tittered softly. Hermione didn't care, though. She just felt exhilarated. She danced so much that her feet started to hurt by the time the waltz before dinner came up.

The Earl of Canton came and claimed her hand. She looked into his smiling face as he placed a hand on her waist and she a hand on his shoulder as he took her other in his hand. Around the room they went. She smiled so much her cheeks were aching, but she was so happy she couldn't seem to stop. He glided her through the colors of women's skirts to the open French doors. At first Hermione didn't know what he intended, until he danced her right out the door.

They were on the cool terrace that was bathed in moonlight. The stars were high and bright, Hermione felt the Earl pull her closer. His hand slid over the middle of her back to her waist. His breath was on her ear, "Just on kiss," he said.

Hermione tried to pull away. The man's smiles and witticism made her smile, but to kiss him? Hermione balked at that idea. She didn't even know the man!

His lips brushed over her cheek and that was it. Cool air hit her chest.

"Get your hands off the Lady." The voice was low and menacing.

Her ire immediately rose. How dare he come out here and think he was going to run someone off. She forgot her thoughts of not wanting to kiss the Earl because of Draco's meddling. She'd kiss him a thousand times just to spite the meddling man.

The Earl puffed up and glared at Draco. "You won't always be around," he growled as he took off into the ballroom.

Hermione immediately rounded on him jabbing him in the chest. "How dare you think you can come out here and take control of this? How dare YOU think you can come out here and mess with things that don't concern you?!"

Draco watched as her chest bounced up in down in fury. A lecherous grin spread across his lips. "But I am only playing the part in which I was thrown into."

Hermione's eyes grew stormy. "You don't have to be so literal of everything."

"I do. If you were caught out here in that man's embrace you'd be immediately married and what good would that be to me?" He moved slowly towards her.

"You can get that look off your face, Draco Malfoy; you only want to do this because it suits you. Did you not get enough torture in when we were kids? What more dues must I pay?!" She fumed.

His eyes narrowed. "So you think me being cruel?"

She nodded. "Whatever I did to be stuck in this time with you, I'm sorry!"

Before she knew what he was about he was close enough to pull her close. She fell against his hard chest, feeling her breasts push up against them. His lips were on hers hard and punishing. She started out fighting him, trying to get away. She didn't know when she stopped and fell into his embrace.

His lips turned soft against hers, brushing slowly back and forth before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Her gasp was arousing and heated his blood. He wrapped an arm around her waist, her hips coming against his. He teased her lips with the tip of his tongue, opening hers so he could explore her mouth.

Hermione wasn't to be out done. She did the same to him, trying to push closer to the heat of his body. She shivered feeling his hard body against her soft one. She slowly swayed her hips back and forth against his. She felt pleasure wash down her belly.

He cupped her cheek with one hand to pull her into a deeper kiss. His arm tightened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The moan into his mouth brought him back to the present.

He jerked away from her. She almost stumbled forward but caught herself. She was wide eyed staring at him before turning on her heel and flew back through the doorway.

Draco shuddered. Damn, he thought, so much for cooling his ardor. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone. He stayed outside for a few moments trying to cool down. It was another five minutes before Draco felt composed enough to head to the dinner room.

He picked up a plate and went through the buffet line. There was so much food that he wasn't sure that everyone would eat it. The alcohol was just as bountiful. He'd need it now. He had avoided drinking the whole night so he'd have his wits about him, but at this point a nice stiff drink is what he needed.

Draco spotted Hermione, the Earl of Hawkins and the Earl of Canton at a table with a few more people. He didn't recognize them as people he'd seen earlier that evening. He took his plate over to an empty seat next to the Earl of Hawkins that was seated across from Hermione.

Hermione made sure she didn't look his way all through dinner. She sat next to that ass Canton and laughed with him. Draco talked about horses with the gentleman to his right and about the crops from that season. Draco mainly did the listening for the man was enthusiastic of both topics.

Dinner was soon over and dancing continued. Draco wanted to leave but didn't know how he'd manage it. He wanted to lock himself away in the library and brood for a while with a decanter of brandy. He'd get foxed before the evening was out.

Draco headed back for the card room knowing that his wish wasn't going to be greeted. He needed to understand the feelings that were awash in his body.

Hermione did her best to ignore Draco at dinner. But she was more aware of him than she had been of anyone. Her body fairly vibrated with need. She did her best to keep up with the conversation that Canton was providing. He talked on so many topics she almost didn't know one from the other.

How she longed to get far away from Draco. She felt his eyes boring holes into her at times. She needed space to think. She didn't know what she was thinking on the terrace. One moment she was fighting him the next she was kissing him as hungrily as he was her.

Never had she ever felt the urge to be close to Draco. Now that's all she could think about. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. Just thinking about his hard body against his made her shiver.

Finally the dancing resumed and Hermione raced back out. Her feet were sore, but anything to get away from Draco's intense stares.

She danced with more gentleman that she forgot their name. Most were amusing to talk with, others too stiff and formal. When the night ended her poor feet cried for mercy and her body for bed. Draco sat next to her in the carriage, feeling his thigh rub against her.

The Earl of Hawkins talked of the night with energy him nor Hermione felt, but each answered appropriately. When the carriage pulled up to the front door Draco helped Hermione down whispering, "We shall talk tomorrow," before each went their separate ways for the night.

**Thank you so much for your subscriptions and reading! I enjoy very much reading everyone's comments. To me Victorian times seems vastly romantic and I have much enjoyed writing this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Hermione got up later that afternoon for at late "breakfast" she was relieved to find Draco wasn't there. It appeared the Earl had already eaten a little bit before she herself got there and was more than happy to eat alone this morning. Picking up the discarded paper at the end of the table she immersed herself in it.

It was sometime later that she finished the paper that she realized her food and tea was virtually untouched. She didn't mind, the paper was so fascinatingly different from the one in her time now. The butler, Simmons, came into the breakfast room bowing, "A visitor for you, My Lady, she is awaiting your convenience in the drawing room."

Hermione rose from the table and left her breakfast fairly untouched. She wasn't really surprised to see the lady from the ball the evening before. It took her a moment to recall her name, Josephina.

Hermione curtsied the best she could to the Marchioness. She looked up to the woman's tittering. A brow raised in question.

"My dear, I am surprised you have not been so much spotted as the fake you are with that curtsy you have just portrayed." The Marchioness had a genuine smile on her face. Her blue eyes twinkled with promised secrets.

Hermione smiled back at the woman. She moved closer in the room, indicating a seat for the lady. She sat on the sofa across from her. "Thank you for visiting today, it is such a pleasure."

The Marchioness nodded. "It may not be so much a pleasure later. I am actually here you see to interrogate you. I know for fact that Lady Sophia is muggle born and bred. There is no way she could have magic ability now without someone knowing."

Hermione's smile wavered. "The tale I have to tell is most difficult to believe."

The Marchioness gave her a inquiring look. "Please try me, madam, I have heard scores of sordid tales."

"Okay, but don't say I did not warn you. It all started with a gold piece with etchings on it…" Hermione told the woman everything she could remember up to that point. She was rather impressed the woman didn't bat an eye. She nodded on occasion and her delicately arched blonde brow would raise, but she never stopped the story in its process at all.

"May I ask," The Marchioness asked curiously, "Why you just told me this whole tale without thought to the consequences?"

Hermione was startled. She had in fact told a complete stranger everything without thought of repercussions. "I suppose it's because I feel comfortable with you." She was surprised that this was also truth. Something about this woman made her feel like she could confess everything and it would all work out.

The Marchioness stood up to leave. "This has been a rather enlightening day, that is for sure. Please, let me take this tale to someone more influential and knowledgeable of such things. He'll be able to guide me on what I should do to help you. I need permission to take you to find wands and such that you'll need."

Hermione clutched her hands to her chest in excitement. "That would be absolutely wonderful if you could do that for us. There is no way we can get our way back home until we have the proper use of magic."

She smiled and reached for one of Hermione's giving it a squeeze. "It shall all work itself out with time. How much time, I do not know. I will aide you in any way that I can."

Hermione walked the Marchioness of Abernathy to the door and watched as she walked to her waiting carriage. She lifted a hand in goodbye and let the butler close the doors.

Draco had gotten up early; only sleep a few hours, to take himself on a much needed ride. Even though he lived at Malfory Manor he had still learned how to ride at a very early age. It was weird for a wizard to know how to do something so mugglish, but his father indulged him in this particular department.

He felt the black stead's muscles ripple underneath his thighs feeling the strength of his beast. They were in the park not too far the Earl's house. He didn't need to worry much about pedestrians because of how early it was. The Ton was still abed from their night entertainments.

He looked for an answer on how to get out of this hellish place. He couldn't stand to be under the same room as Hermione much longer. He felt his self-control starting to snap. His father would be disgusted at him now. But his father's opinion mattered to him little anymore. He had broken that boyish hold he'd had on him. He was his own man.

He was deep in thought so he didn't see the blur of green coming at him. It was not until the horse and rider were atop of him that he noticed her. Lady Victoria wore a green riding habit and hat that tilted jauntily at the side. Her red curls were coming loose from beneath the hat. Her smile was radiant as were her eyes.

Draco felt uneasiness slice through him at her calculating look she gave him. "Your Grace, fancy meeting you here in the park this early. I thought I was the only one who came this early."

Draco inclined his head to her. Her groom was slow to catch up to her. But he finally had and was a few paces behind her. "Lady Victoria, you look well this morning. I take it you have recovered nicely from the ball last night?"

She gave a tinkling laugh and fluttered her lashes at him. "That I have, Your Grace, it was rather breath taking and overwhelming."

"I hear that it gets easier as time goes on. I am glad to hear you enjoyed yourself." Draco was about to say his farewells and turn his stead elsewhere when she reached out a bold hand and touched his wrist.

She gave him a shy look beneath her lashes. "I daresay meeting you was the highlight of my night last eve."

He started to curse his luck in his head. How to get rid of the silly chit? Last thing he needed was this one at his heels every time he turned a corner.

Again he inclined his head and said graciously, "The honor was mine, My Lady."

She blushed to her roots and directed her eyes down demurely. When she looked up he saw the calculating look in her eyes yet again. He felt a chill sweep over him.

"I hope to be seeing you quite frequently, Your Grace, I so do like being in your presence." She fairly purred the words out.

He was taken aback by her forwardness. "I am sure we will run into each other again sometime this season. If you will excuse me I must be off."

He turned his horse and fled before she could so much as blink. He almost felt physically ill at the looks she had given him. If he didn't watch it he'd be in the parson's trap before the end of the month.

Hermione and Draco continued to play the parts that were assigned to the best of their knowledge. They attended all the balls and routes of the Season that the Earl took them to. Lady Victoria seemed to plague Draco; even more to his consternation Canton was forever at Hermione's side.

He wanted to get rid of the nuisance but didn't know how to go about it in this time period. He was wandless and at the mercy of some unknown Marchioness he'd yet met. All he could do was trust Hermione that she knew what she was doing. It took more will power than he was willing to admit not to touch her again.

While she seemed swept up in the dancing and social calls Draco was impatient to get back. Every day he had the real Duke's solicitor in the estate room of the Earl's home to direct him in matters he wasn't sure about. He frequently asked the man his opinion, startling him.

He knew where his talents lay and crop rotation and horse breeding was not one of them. He would never admit it to anyone, however.

It was a week before the Marchioness came back to visit Hermione. This time Draco was in the drawing room taking tea with her when she appeared for a call. She strode in behind the butler and bestowed a dazzling smile on Hermione.

"My dear I have some answers to your problems." Her eyes strayed to Draco and stopped. "You must be His Grace."

Draco bowed to the Lady. "That I am, My Lady."

He had stood up as soon as she was in the room. Decorum waited she be seated before he resumed his himself. When she finally got to sitting and fluffing her yellow skirts about her Draco lounged back in his chair.

"My husband has informed me that we may take you to Diagon Alley for some wands and whatever else it is you may need." She beamed a brilliant smile at them.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione exclaimed and laughed. "Why that only makes sense; why didn't we think of that ourselves?"

Draco wondered the same. He should have known that Diagon Alley would be around, but he was caught up in a time period that demanded more of his time than he was accustomed to.

The Marchioness patted her hand and continued. "My dear husband and I shall accompany you both there tomorrow. He is busy with parliament duties as the House is in session today. Dreadful stuff he must suffer through." She turned to Draco, "Why aren't you doing the same?"

Draco lifted his brows in surprise. "I was not aware that I was supposed to be active in parliament."

"Well of course you are. You have a seat, what else would a Duke do?" she questioned.

The look that passed Draco's face made Hermione stifle a laugh. He looked none too pleased about this new turn of events. She already knew he was struggling with estate business, though he'd never admit such "trifling matters" as being overwhelming.

"But have no worries, Your Grace, for my dear husband shall lead the way for you. He will guide you in all that you do not know. Also tomorrow starts the end of the week so you have two days of reprieve." She turned back to Hermione and kept going on.

They were speaking of shopping for new clothes of all things they really needed. Who cared about clothes? He saw what was in her bureau and dressing room; there was no need for such frivolities. He got up and excused himself from the ladies. He needed to try and do some research on his findings.

He was becoming alarmed at how well Hermione was adapting and how little attention she paid to finding a way home. He was going to get them home even if it were the last thing that he did.

**Sorry it has taken me several days to upload this next chapter. I've been suffering from some bad insomnia and it doesn't mix well with writing. Enjoy this next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as Draco left the room the Marchioness of Abernathy turned quickly to Hermione. "He is one handsome devil." Her eyes were twinkling brightly.

Hermione gave a small smile. "He isn't lacking in the looks department."

"Why have you not snagged him in your timeline? That'd be the first thing I did if I were you." She reached over and put a small tea cake on her plate.

"We weren't the closest in school when we were younger. He was more of like my tormentor. After we graduated I never saw him. The day we were thrown back here is the first time I've seen him in years." Hermione lifted her tea cup to keep her hands busy.

The Marchioness shook her head. "The times change so weirdly, it sounds like; I'm not sure how I'd like living in that time. I shall not press you for more information, however. The consequences would not be great."

"That would not be good. How long has Diagon Alley been established? I'm not sure I've ever read about it in my books." She told her.

After swallowing a small bite the Marchioness started to explain. "It has just always been as far as my knowledge. There are many other places that have same shopping places in different countries. Mayhap we shall visit those while you are here. It couldn't hurt on your quest. My husband is quite learned in ancient antiquities. I feel quite certain that his club shall be able to help you."

"May I ask why you did not mention this in front of Draco?" Hermione inquired.

She gave a delicate shrug of her slim shoulders. "He seems quite overwhelmed already in everything that is going on. I'm sure my husband can explain things better than I. He likes to tell me everything comes rushing out without a thought. I'm afraid that is quite true."

They spoke more about things of this time she thought Hermione might need to know. She spoke of who was the most prominent of the times and who to avoid. When the clock signaled it was already turning three o'clock the Marchioness jumped up.

"I fear I have taken so much of your time. I must be out of here. My goodness, how the time just slips by when you are in good company. " She slipped her gloves back on. "I do hope to see you tonight at Baroness' Quarrely's musicale tonight."

Hermione stood to see her quest off. "I shall be there tonight."

Hermione was on her way to her room when Draco stopped her.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asked her abruptly.

A brown brow raised. "It happens that I do."

"Meet me in the foyer in thirty minutes." With that he was strolling off.

She huffed at his impertinence of his command. How like him even in this time to demand she do something without consulting her if she'd find pleasure in it first. It seemed things like that never even crossed his mind.

She walked into her bedroom and smiled at her maid. "Oh, good thing you're here Milly, I need a riding habit."

The maid was bobbing at her. "I already pulled one out fer ye, miss. His Grace tol' me ye were to go ridin' wit' him."

She felt her ire rise more. How dare he tell her maid to do something that she hadn't even committed to.

She bit her tongue and had an easy smile for Mildred. It wasn't her fault that Draco was so domineering. It took her all of the thirty minutes to get dressed in the grey riding habit and to redo her hair for her hat. She was pulling on her gloves when she ran into Draco in the hall.

Her brown eyes blazed as she gave him her haughtiest look while walking past him.

Draco smiled at her back. The look he just received would make even his father proud. Her shoulders were stiff but her hips still swayed back in forth almost getting him in a trance.

At the front door the butler handed Draco his hat. The walked down the path to meet the stable lads holding the reins of their horses. Draco's black stead stomped his hooves in restlessness. Hermione's sable mare threw her head letting her mane fly.

Hermione's face went from stony to delight; her laugh rang out through the street. "She is quite gorgeous."

The stable lad smiled. "That she is, My Lady, Belle is a spirited lass."

Hermione ran her hands down the mare's mane before Draco helped her to mount in the side saddle. The look that passed on her face was quite comical. She obviously hadn't taken into account that she wouldn't be riding astride on this ride.

The stable lad handed the reins to her horse as Draco mounted his. They were off down the street towards the park. They rode in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Hermione didn't speak until they were closer to the park.

"How on earth did women ride on horses on this confounded way?"

Draco's laugh was light as he looked at her. She was trying to twist to find a more comfortable way to sit atop her horse. "Where did you learn to ride?"

Hermione looked at him with the same amount of surprise that he felt. "My father has a friend from university that owns land out in the country. I learned when I was very young. I rode every chance I got." She was silent a moment before asking, "Where did you learn to?"

Draco gave a shrug of a shoulder. "My father," was all he said.

She was shocked to hear the high and mighty Lucius Malfoy even knew what a horse looked like. More so that he would want to get near such a beast that he'd smell like one later.

They entered the park not too long after that and immediately was awash people in different vehicles, pedestrians and riders on horses.

They were the spectacle of many put Draco didn't seem to notice. He had the upper snobbery that suited him so well. Hermione felt self-conscious around it all. She wanted to turn her horse and race back to the house but she rode as proud as she could through it all.

Again she was stopped by so many people that she didn't remember their names and titles. She didn't need to, because it seemed Draco knew who everyone. How? She nodded and smiled and talked to those that asked her questions out right. Other than that she was still at a loss of what to say.

After the circus of the park they headed home and Hermione bathed to prepare for that night. As she laid back in the bath the puzzle came to her head.

"Two hearts beat together

Two souls entwine

Two who need the other

They soon become one"

What did it all mean? It held all of the mystery to get back home.

But did she want to go back? She wasn't exactly happy there. She felt more relaxed than she ever had in this place. She didn't carry the everyday stresses that seemed to plague her. She wasn't noticed everywhere like home. She knew she couldn't stay, but that didn't mean that the idea didn't stay in the back of her mind.

How she wished people would forget who she was.

She wanted anonymity.

Hermione entered the home of Baron Quarrley's for the musicale much later on the Earl's arm. She was taken aback by the beauty of it all again. Why couldn't life be this grand at home? They went through the receiving line and Hermione saw Draco stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

As soon as she turned her head she realized the same. She was staring at the smiling faces of Arthur and Molly Weasley with Ginny and Ron next to them. Her chest tightened where it was almost too painful to breathe. She forced herself to look away and take small breaths.

"Your Grace," Baron Quarrley said loudly," How nice it is to make your acquaintance. I hear you've already had the pleasure of meeting my lovely daughter and wife. May I introduce you to my son, Lord David."

Draco bowed and nodded. "Lord David it is a pleasure to meet you. Lady Victoria you look stunning tonight, as does your Mama."

Hermione watched in astonishment. She wondered how bitter those words must have tasted on his tongue. The tone of his voice nor the look on his face gave him away. Even his body language was relaxed.

Lord David bowed over Hermione's hand and murmured some unintelligible words. He seemed to look through her and she was able to breathe easier.

They moved through the line and Hermione moved to a far corner of the salon. Draco brought her a glass of champagne. "Drink up; I believe both of us are going to need it for this evening."

She didn't get a chance to say anything before she was surrounded by her admirers. The Earl of Canton elbowed his way to her side and bowed over hand, "Ever your loyal servant, My Lady."

Hermione blushed rosily and Draco walked away in disgust. He realized his mistake as he was immediately cornered by Lady Victoria.

"Oh, Your Grace, glad I am that you have decided to grace us with your presence for our little musicale Mama has decided to put on. Tonight shall surely be wondrous."

Draco shuddered as she latched onto his arm and wouldn't let him go. She maneuvered him through the salon introducing him to people he'd yet to meet. He started to feel hot around the collar like he was caught in a trap. Good manners dictated he go along with her, however. What a huge oversight not finding out whose daughter she was in this time.

He was kicking himself as everyone began to take seats. He guided her towards seats next to Hermione and the Earl of Canton. Hermione gave him a laughing smile as he gave her a look that could possibly kill. She was too amused at the fact that he had Ginny Weasley on his arm.

He flinched as the many people who got up to sing or play demolished all the classical songs he loved. To his astonishment Lady Victoria got up to perform. Her brother moved to sing a duet with her as she played the piano prettily. If he was even honest with himself she had a lovely voice and Lord David wasn't so bad himself.

He looked over to Hermione and she had a smile on her face but such sadness in her eyes. A lump formed in his throat as he studied her. Whatever Weasley had done it pained her a great deal even now.

He only knew what so he could kick the idiot.

He leaned over and whispered close to her ear, "Whatever he did to you he should be shot for."

Hermione jumped to the whisper of breath that crossed over her skin. She looked up into his smoky blue eyes and blinked back the tears, "It's nothing that time won't heal."

Draco searched her eyes. Her hurt went deeper than she let on. He longed to pull her tight against him and kiss away all the pain that she felt at that moment. He somehow restrained himself and patted one of her hands. "Sometimes time doesn't help."

Before she could reply to him the Earl of Canton leaned over oblivious to the look in her eyes and said, "Rather lovely, don't you agree?" His eyes pierced Draco's with unspoken challenge.

Draco clenched his jaw and turned back to the musicale. Oh how he hated that man.

**From here the story is going to start picking up. Time to get some action in this bit. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day after the musicale Draco was just leaving the library when he was summoned to the drawing room. He immediately recognized the Marchioness of Abernathy and he assumed the tall gentleman with mousy brown hair was the Marquess.

"Your Grace, let me present my husband, the Marquess of Abernathy." The gentleman bowed to Draco.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Grace," he said with a pleasant deep voice.

Draco bowed and replied, "Pleasure is mine, sir. I hear that you shall be able to help us in this rather unique situation."

The man smiled. "I shall try my best to help you."

Hermione came rushing into the room with curls of hair escaping its coiffeur. She smiled brightly as she was introduced to the Marquess.

"How wonderful to meet you at last; your wife is such a delight. She's told me so much."

She was breathless but radiant. Draco felt his heart squeeze. She was magnificent in moments like these.

The Marquess was grinning. "Now I see why my lovely wife has taken such a liking to you." Hermione blushed and gave a delighted laugh. "Shall we be off?" He inquired.

At Draco and Hermione's consent they all headed out to the carriage that held the Marquess' crest on it. The Marquess reached a hand up and knocked on the roof. The vehicle gave a lurch and they were off.

"Now I understand you are to be part of the House of Lord; I'm afraid you may be in for a bit of overwhelming experiences. It tends to leave one to feel wary at night." He looked to the Marchioness and smiled, "Unless you have someone to come home to."

Draco gave a half smile. "One day, perhaps. For now I shall bare this on my own."

Hermione gave him a cross look. "We are in this together. Nothing is to be bared alone."

A sardonic brow rose as he taunted, "Are you to sit at my feet at night and comfort my struggles then, madam?"

She had a retort ready on her tongue but the carriage jostled and sent her slamming into Draco.

"Oh, dear," the Marchioness murmured, "I meant to tell you to hold on. Sharp turn that one is."

Hermione blew a curl out of her face. "So it would seem." She murmured.

The carriage came to a great lurch and the doors were thrown open. She was handed out and looked about her in awe. It was like the Diagon Alley she knew just altered to meet this time periods ways. She felt her heart soar at familiarity.

"Oh, Draco," she exclaimed "The Leaky Cauldron!"

He didn't get a chance to answer her; she was already headed for the bookstore. He chuckled and spoke to the Marquess. "She was worse when we were in school. I believe she has a library unmatched in all of London."

The Marquess chuckled. "If only my Josephina would be that way, but alas, her heart belongs to bond street. I, her mere husband, is left to pick up the bills and the scraps of her affection."

Draco was still grinning when they walked in under the tinkling bell to let the clerk know they had come in. A small man's head popped up behind a stack of books. "My Lord, it is good to see you in these parts again."

"Thank you, Smitty, this is my friend Draco. We have a little issue we need help to resolve."

As Draco and the Marquess spoke to the clerk about what they were looking for Hermione gave a triumph cry and came from the back of the books somewhere. "I believe this will aide us nicely."

The clerk gave a laugh. "I believe the lass is ahead of you gentleman. Pray tell how did you know where to look?"

Her cheeks grew slightly rosy as she said, "My library looks a bit the same as your store."

The clerk nodded and smiled broadly, "Sounds like quite the collection. What book have you there?"

"It's a book on ancient spells." She replied.

Draco looked up at the ceiling. "How do you know what we are looking for hasn't yet been made?"

Hermione out right ignored him. "This is a start. I've been thinking on the riddle and I've got a hunch about what it could be."

"Care to explain?" he drawled.

She gave him a haughty look and held the book to her chest. "No I would not, thank you. You already have turned your nose up at my book you can pursue your own avenue rather than working with brilliant me."

He gave a resigned sigh and headed deeper into the bookstore. He dug around through dusty old tomes. He shouldn't have said anything to Hermione but she was so brilliant he envied her since their school days. He wanted easy camaraderie she'd shared with Ron and Harry. He knew that was out of the question.

Draco stumbled upon an ancient tome of potions and leafed through it. Even if the potions proved to useless to him there were several interesting things in there that caught his eye. Tucking it beneath his arm he meandered through the stores for several more minutes before taking his purchase to the front.

As they were walking out Draco excused himself to go to the apothecary. Looking at a spell he wanted to try he walked around collecting ingredients.

Phoenix tears

Dragon scales

Draco stared in consternation at the two things he knew he could get. How the devil was he going to get phoenix tears and dragon scales? He picked up all that they offered at the store and walked out.

Hermione was sitting on a bench flipping through the book with a look of concentration on her face. The sun covered half her face showing a glow he'd never really noticed before. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and shook off his feelings.

"Are you ready to get a wand?" He asked her.

She was so immersed in her book she jumped to the sound of his voice.

"What did you get?" she asked curiously.

He gave her a sardonic look. "You, madam, shall have to wait. Was it not you who told me I was on my own?"

She stood up and shook out her skirts giving him a look that made him want to smile. She was vexed with him but didn't feel the need to put it into words.

They walked in silence to the Wand Shoppe. It was shrouded in more darkness than the bookstore was. The dust was thick on the long forgotten boxes precariously stacked to the roof. Draco watched Hermione run a finger over the front of box with gold engravings.

A voice called from the back, "One moment 'n I'll be right wit' ye!"

"We are in no rush." Draco called back.

His first time wand shopping came back to him in a bitter sweet memory. To be young again; to have one's innocence still. He knew as a full grown man that it wasn't possible, but the longing was ever still there.

Draco felt a pull deep within him and glanced up looking around. Something called to him from deeper in the store. He followed it like a siren's call. The closer he got the more resonant the feeling was. He followed dark twisting paths of the store until he came to a shelf stacked with red boxes.

He reached out a hand and brushed his fingertips over the front of a box. He felt the power pulsing. Pulling the box out he blew dust from the top before opening the box. Nestled on a bed of velvet he saw one of the most beautiful wands he'd ever seen.

The polished gold wand glittered brightly. He picked it up and turned it gently in his hand. He could see hints of silver entwined. The weight of the wand felt right in his hand. He gripped it and swished it once like when he was a child. Several boxes around him started to levitate. A smile formed on his lips.

"Powerful wand that one is, gov'na," said a voice behind him.

Draco turned to see a man of medium height with black curly hair.

His eyes were drawn back to the wand. "I can feel it."

"That wand is meant only fer the most powerful and honest o' men." He watched Draco closely, taking his measure.

He replaced the wand back in the box and put it on the shelf. "I'm afraid that would not be me."

A toothy grin appeared on the shop keeper's face. "The wand picks the person, gov'na, the person simply dun't pick the wand. 'Tis silliness, fer sure."

Draco shook his blonde head. "I am not an honest man, sir."

The toothy grin spread wider. "Ye can deny it until yer blue in the face, but it sees deep wit'in ye. Might as well take it wit' ye fore it wa'n't meant fer anyone else."

Draco still felt the power pulsing around him. Although he felt the shop keeper spoke pure nonsense he picked up the box and followed the man to the front of the store. He scoffed in his mind, an honest man! He was nowhere near as powerful as the man believed.

Hermione came from behind a stack of wands and smiled brightly. "I believe I have found the one I am looking for."

The shop keeper nodded his head. "A good choice, that one; made from pixies blood."

After making the purchases Draco trailed out behind Hermione into the street. The air was a much familiar smell he longed to have back around him. He trailed Hermione from one store to the next. The first thing he noticed her do was enchant her reticule so it was bigger than what appeared.

They met back up at the Leaky Cauldron for luncheon. After the buxom waitress took their ordered and sauntered off with a seductive wave of her hips Draco immediately leaned forward in his seat to address the Marquess.

"Where is one to find a dragon amongst these parts?" He asked.

The Marquess' brows flew up. "A dragon you say? Any specific kind you are happening to look for?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I potion I was looking at didn't specify. I'm in need of some scales and it would seem none of the shops keeps any." Draco replied.

The rich laugh of the Marquess drew many eyes to their table. "I should hope not. That is a fool hardy task even for the bravest. Who would willingly go head to head with such a beast?"

Draco smiled humorously. "I believe you are looking at that brave fool, sir."

The Marquess shook his dark head and gave Draco a speculative look. "You believe you can safely fell one of these beasts?"

"Quite," was all Draco replied confidently.

"I shall help him, of course." Hermione said next to him.

Draco's blue eyes turned piercingly at her. "You are mistaken, madam, you shall not be there."

"Of course I will. What nonsense you speak." Hermione reached for cup as their food was placed before them.

Draco waited until the waitress had moved off before continuing. "The task is too daunting and dangerous. I cannot allow you to go with me."

Her face immediately took on a hard look, her eyes blazing. "I'm quite afraid you are stuck with me. We are in this together. If you try to do this without me I will simply follow."

He studied her face and knew she had never been more serious about anything. He felt like grinding his teeth at this impertinent chit. She was always one of the first to jump head long into danger. Couldn't she see for once that she didn't always have to play the brave one?

"Fine," he bit out icily, "But you do not go off head long like some brave lunatic, do you hear me?"

She fluttered her lashes and smiled brightly at the win she just had. "Why of course, how silly that would be."

"Oh, darling!" called out the Marchioness, "We shan't miss the fun. We must join them in their quest." Before the Marquess could reply she hurried on, "I shall go without you if you deny me this."

The Marquess turned sulky eyes to Draco, "Your friend is a bad influence on my wife."

The women laughed heartily as the men glared at them. "She has been like this as far as I've known her. Bravery always seems to win out on good sense. Which I have started to think she greatly lacks."

All Hermione's answer was a dazzling smile.

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following this story! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had decided it would be best to wait a day before going in search of a dragon. Draco was still not happy that Hermione insisted that she went. Other than hexing her and hiding her in a bureau he was at a loss to do. He also didn't want to deal with a vengeful woman that he had crossed; especially if that woman were Hermione Granger.

So resigned to his unhappy fate he didn't bring up the subject again. The look of the cat that got the cream bothered him. She was so self-satisfied he wanted nothing more than to revert to his old ways and wipe that look off. He held strong, though. Tonight they had agreed to attend a dinner party at the Abernathy's so they could plan their adventure better.

Draco waited down in the foyer rather restlessly for Hermione. Why women were always taking their damned time to get ready was beyond him. He hadn't taken her as one of those women to hold up someone for something as silly as dressing.

He heard the light tread of footsteps leading down the grand staircase. His breath came out in an inaudible whoosh. His eyes took her in all at once. She was dazzling in a lavender dress; cut in the empire style with sleeves that hung off her creamy shoulders. Diamonds blazed around her throat and on her ears. Her gloves reached up to her elbows. Under the lacy bottom of her skirts she lifted so she didn't trip he saw matching high heeled slippers. Her hair was pulled halfway up with diamonds threaded through her luxurious curls. He swallowed hard.

Draco's appearance wasn't lost on Hermione either. She feigned disinterest but her eyes traveled the length of his body. He stood tall and proud; shoulders broad. He wore a blue jacket with a gold waistcoat. She could tell his belly was taut and muscular even underneath his evening clothes. His breeches were stretched tight across his thighs. She felt heat flood her body but quickly pushed it away.

Last thing she needed was to form any kind of attachment for her old school bully. He may be a handsome devil but she knew from experience he held a heart made of pure ice. How could he not, look who his father was?

She smiled graciously as the butler helped her with a cream cloak since the night held a bit of chill in the air. Draco put on a great caped cloak that emphasized his broad shoulders even more. After pulling on his black gloves he pulled his hat down low on his brow and escorted Hermione to the conveyance awaiting them.

Since the Earl could not come with them due to a prior engagement a maid attended Hermione for proper chaperonage. Draco was relieved since he did not have to carry a conversation with her. They rode in silence, which didn't bother Draco in the least. He noticed, however, Hermione squirming in her seat wanting to bring up the topic from earlier.

He turned his head to the window to watch the passing scenery in the fading light ignoring her imploring looks.

He heard a soft whisper of words and turned his head sharply. The annoyingly clever witch put a spell the maid was momentarily deafened to their conversation. She was looking out the other window so Hermione didn't seem to concerned she'd notice they were speaking.

"Don't," came Draco's harsh words.

She blinked once in surprise before ignoring him. "Surely you see how silly you are to try and shield me from something as absurd as going against a dragon. Come, Draco, a dragon is the least daunting thing I've come across in my life time."

He lifted a sardonic brow. "Have you battled a dragon before?"

"Well, no." she said. "But I can't imagine it being too hard."

Draco looked up at the ceiling and prayed for patience. "Why would you assume such a thing?"

She shrugged one shoulder elegantly. "You and I are fairly competent with a wand. How hard could it be? Have you been up against many dragons?"

He stared at her through the dawning darkness. "I have had my run in with a dragon or two."

A spark lit her eyes and she leaned forward forgetting about the maid next to her. "Do tell me about it."

Draco's eyes strayed to the maid next to her. She was still staring out the window. "Hermione it is no great adventure, nor romantic, like you are conjuring up in that pretty little head of yours. It most often or not ends up to be a battle of life and death. Once you tread into a dragon territory you either restrain it, if you are able, or kill the great beast."

She waved her hand in the air. "Of course there is a sense of romance to a man slaying a dragon, though I don't condone it. One cannot help wonder how exhilarating it would be around one, though."

He stared into the swirling amber eyes of hers. She had changed from cautious to fearless. It scared him a bit. He much preferred for her to be the ever cautious one. Bad things tended to happen to those who were not.

Draco was startled when the carriage came to a lurching stop. The door was thrown open and stairs let down. He jumped down and held out a staying hand for Hermione to come down. He offered her his arm and her fingers slid into the crook of his arm. The soft click of her heels on the pavement followed them to the door.

A livered butler opened the door and bowed. "May I take your cloaks and hat, Your Grace?"

He helped Hermione from her cloak and handed the man his along with his hat. They were showed to the drawing room where several guests were already sitting taking before dinner drinks.

"His Grace and Lady Sophia," the butler announced.

The Marchioness rushed forward to greet her two new guests. "I'm so glad you two could come on such rather short notice."

Hermione gave her a gracious smile. "We would not miss it for the entire world."

"Rather helps we also had no other plans," Draco murmured for Hermione's ears alone.

Hermione gave him a slanting look that warned him to keep his tongue still. He complied and followed her further into the room. "Your Grace," called.

Draco felt himself tense up to the lilting voice of Lady Victoria. Why must he be plagued with this hoyden where ever he went? He would surely have stayed home had he knew she was a guest.

He bowed to Lady Victoria as she curtsied prettily. "Lady Victoria, you look refreshing in that cream."

Her cheeks grew rosy at his compliment. "How very gracious of you to say so, Your Grace." She fluttered her lashes in invitation to him. For what, he had no clue. He just knew he wasn't going to find out anytime soon.

To his complete horror she latched onto his arm and paraded him around the room. Hermione glanced up and looked at the pained expression on his face. She felt like she may need to save him but a familiar voice whispered next to her ear, "Hello, my dear, I was hoping you'd be here."

She met the eyes of the Earl of Canton. "My Lord, how lovely it is to see you here. I'm always ready to see a familiar face."

His face lit up reading more into her words than she intended him to. "Indeed so, madam, it surely is."

A footman came through with a tray full of wine; Hermione accepted a cup. She studied the Earl over her glass. He really was quite charming and his good looks didn't hurt anything. If she could only find a man with such an easy manner and smile in her time line, surely things wouldn't seem so bad when she came home at night to be greeted by him. He rested his fingers against the small of her back when no one was looking, caressing softly.

She felt a little apprehensive of his forwardness. She did not move away, not wanting to draw eyes to her and the Earl. His behavior was not the best at the moment. It was that moment that Lady Victoria decided to drag Malfoy over to the corner she was in with the Earl.

She was smiling brightly as she clutched Draco's arm. His face was now impassive; however looking into his eyes she could see his little patience at being her toy.

"Lady Victoria it is nice to see you again." Hermione said kindly.

The redhead sized her up before giving her a challenging look. Hermione was taken aback by that. What was wrong with the girl?

The Earl bowed and murmured his compliments to Lady Victoria who yet again beaming again. He turned a disdainful eye over to Draco. "Your Grace," he said icily.

Draco chose to ignore the man. While good manners dictated he acknowledges the man he decided to take a page from his father's book. The man was beneath him and his notice. He knew his bloodline went further back than this man's, even in this age.

Hermione felt the Earl's hand tighten on her hip. It was that moment that the butler announced dinner. Draco was forced to lead Victoria into the dining room and that left the Earl with Hermione.

He couldn't like it. The man made him on edge. Although he was polite in public and courteous around other people there was something in his eyes. He'd seen many of those looks from the Death Eaters that traipsed through his house as he grew up. Hell he knew the look from his own father.

His hold on Hermione was possessive. It boiled his blood to see the man handle her so, like she belonged to him. She belonged to no man and he would make sure of that in this time. She was getting dangerously close to this man for his own good. If she didn't stop she would force his hand.

They were seated around the table of at least twenty guests. Draco had the misfortune of not being seated anywhere near Hermione. He had to make polite conversation with people he didn't know. Again his upbringing gave him a slight advantage to all of this.

Hermione had a look of slight discomfort on her face. She was not used this type of intimate surroundings. She forged ahead the best she could and Draco felt a burst of pride. She would fare okay if she kept the route she was.

It was a tiring evening for Draco. He did everything he could to dodge Lady Victoria's advances towards him. She tried to force his hand in having him take her for a ride through Hyde Park but he managed to artfully dodge her claws thus far.

The Marchioness gave the ladies the nod and they all rose to adjoin the drawing room for tea while the men took their port and cigars next to the fire. Draco was content to listen to the men's idle chatter about what had been going on in the House of Lords while he slowly drank his port. It burnt a slow path down his throat to rest in his belly. He felt his shoulders start to relax now that he wasn't trapped next to the vivacious Victoria.

When the men joined the ladies in the drawing room they had just wrapped up their tea and were having conversations about the new styles coming into Bond Street from France.

The evening seemed to drag on until eventually the firsts of the guests started to trickle on by. Hermione and Draco made sure they were deliberately the lasts one to leave the house.

The Marchioness beamed at them in the front foyer. "I would like to extend an invitation that I hope you shall not refuse."

The Marquess slid an arm around his wife's waist. "In truth if you accept it will be a lot easier for us to go on your journey."

"What invitation would that be, ma'am?" Hermione asked as Draco helped her with her cloak.

"We are throwing a house party in the country for a week for my birthday." The Marchioness announced.

"How exciting," exclaimed Hermione, "when shall it be?"

The Marchioness gave a smile. "We are leaving tomorrow to prepare. It's to be within the next three days that guests start to arrive."

"But you mustn't feel like you a pressure into attending." The Marquess said.

"Nonsense," Hermione said smiling, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Draco sighed. "Hermione we cannot commit to something without know the Earl's intentions. You are after all playing a maiden."

A brow raised high. "Playing? I am still a maiden, thank you very much."

Draco said nothing but stared at her.

"Oh, fine!" she conceded. "We shall check with the Earl to see if anything is to be going on. I imagine he will have to come and play chaperone anyhow."

The Marchioness beamed with happiness she fairly exploded. "Wonderful, just wonderful! I can hardly wait for our adventures to begin. It keeps me up at night just thinking about such fun."

Her husband patted her on the back. "Unfortunately she does not lie about this. It's all I can do to get to sleep through her excited chatter. Again, I blame you for this." He said to Draco with good humor.

Draco gave a mock bow. "Always your loyal servant, My Lord."

He pulled on his gloves and hat after his cloak and opened the door for Hermione. The cool night air danced through the doorway as they said their goodbyes. He quickly ushered her into the waiting vehicle where there were hot stones waiting and a rug for their laps.

Draco leaned his head back against the cushioned seat and enjoyed the silence. He needed to find a way to get the ingredients he needed without Hermione knowing or following. He feared he was in over his head at this point.

If only there was a way to distract her.

**Two chapters up in one day! Hope you enjoy this one. I'm thinking after this one I write a story about after they get back to the present or writing one on a different time line with way different twists and turns. Let me know which you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days went through in a flurry for Hermione. She was busy trying to find the right stuff she'd need for a week long house party. What did one generally bring to these things? After her maid packed her trunk Hermione enchanted it to hold just a little bit extra.

The Earl had consented to go and was in fact quite excited at the prospect of getting out of town for a while telling Hermione, "You know how my old bones hate this. I was born and raised a country gentleman."

In her spare time she read about the Peerage of Great Britain. She was absorbed in fascination. She read books about proper etiquette, laws that governed men and anything else she could get her hands on. She wanted that cool confidence that Draco always seemed to exude.

The night before their trip to the country it was decided they would stay in so they could leave at dawn for the Abernathy's country home. Hermione was so excited she fairly danced with it. The servants smiled at her easy ways and her obvious joys. Draco just seemed more strained in her presence. She wasn't sure why, it's not like they quarreled. He seemed to get up and leave when she came into a room, though.

It was that night in the parlor before dinner that she cornered him. The Earl had yet to come down and Draco held a snifter of the best French brandy.

She bore down on him with determination. By the time he noticed her it was too late, she was already upon him.

"Hermione," he said in a hard voice she hadn't heard him use since they were kids.

"Draco," she said matching his tones. "Is there a reason why you act like you cannot, for the life of you, be in the same room as me?"

He stared at her before replying. "Could I ever be in the same room as you, Granger?" His voice dripped venom.

A hand lifted to her throat momentarily. "What has happened to you?"

He thrust one hand in his pocket and took a liberal drink of his brandy. "Nothing has happened to me. Just the same as I ever was."

She shook her head vehemently. "You lie. You have changed."

"No, Hermione, I have not. Heed my words well, I have not changed now, nor will I ever. You will do well to remember that. Stop romanticizing everything." His words sliced through her.

She clamped her teeth down to keep her chin from quivering. She turned a heel and went to the other side of the room. She took a glass of red wine from the table and moved to the window seat that over looked the dark street.

Her heart ached at his words. He had changed, despite what he said. For some reason he was acting like his father. She couldn't piece together why. What had changed so that made him this way? She furiously blinked back the tears forming on her lashes. She would not cry for something she never had. She had thought they could share an easy friendship, at least until they got home.

Again the fluttering thoughts ran through her head, did she want to leave? All her relationships were failed. She had garnered too much fame and now she was never sure if someone was with her because of who she was or what. She understood this time period you have to worry about rakes, fortune hunters and abusive husbands you could not escape.

It just seemed easier to start over. Like she was on the verge of giving up…

Her thoughts stopped their dangerous direction when the Earl came in with his booming voice announcing how excited they'd be leaving for a week. He kisses Hermione on her cheek and moved to speak with Draco about their trip.

Dinner was a blur in Hermione's mind, which immediately left after the meal feigning a headache and tiredness.

Draco watched her leave in a swirl of mauve skirts. He almost excused himself to follow her but he knew he had to hold firm to his plan. He felt like a real bastard making her think he was him old self.

After the Earl excused himself to get to bed early also Draco found himself wandering into the library. Only a fire crackled lighting the far side of the room. He moved over there and sat in one of the arm chairs watching the fire crackle. He had another snifter of brandy letting it warm his insides. He felt a coldness that went to his bones.

He pulled the book he had purchased from the bookstore and enchanted it to its normal size and lost himself in the potions and spells. Most of the spells and potions he had never heard of. There were also a few banned spells he noticed.

He made a note to ask the Abernathy's about them being banned in this time. He continued to read until the early morning light crept through the windows.

When Hermione came down in a fresh, yellow riding habit she noticed Draco was still in his evening clothes. They were slightly crumpled and he had small bags underneath his eyes. She almost voiced her concerns before the night came racing back to her mind. So instead of inquiring after him she turned her head away and filled her plate at the sideboard.

The Earl came in jovially saying, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, Papa," Hermione murmured.

The Earl's eyes fell on Draco. "Well son, it looks as if you've been awake all night."

Draco gave a weak smile around his coffee mug. "I found a rather interesting book in your library, sir, so I read longer than I realized. By the time I was aware of how late it had gotten the sun was peeking through the windows. After breakfast I shall change and all will be ready."

The Earl gave a nod as he sat down with the morning paper. "Best to leave no later than an hour from now; we wouldn't want to spend all day on the road."

Draco immediately changed using a simple spell and came down stairs not long after. The footmen had packed the second carriage that was to have their valets and Hermione's maid. After helping Hermione up into the vehicle he climbed in opposite of her.

Hermione watched out the window for the first hour before looking across her at Draco. His blonde head was back against the seat, the bags on his white skin were more prominent in the sun. His face softened in sleep. He looked almost human.

The Earl had ridden his horse for the first leg of the journey. As the carriage came to a swaying stop in front of Inn for lunch the Earl told her he was going to go procure a room.

Hermione leaned forward to lightly shake Draco's shoulder. "Draco, it's time to get up." She said softly. He didn't move beyond her shaking. After a few moments she started to get a little annoyed. "Come on now; don't make us wait on you. Wake up, Draco."

Draco caught her wrist in his grip and pulled her towards him. She leaned hard against his chest and felt her breath leave her. His lips slanted down over hers. Hermione was shocked and just stayed there for a moment.

His lips were hot and hard against hers. She breathed in his musky scent and felt herself start to melt against him. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, opening her mouth for him. All the sensations overwhelmed her like nothing ever had. She pressed her breasts tighter to his chest as he held her waist closer to him.

Draco slowly came to his sense to find himself kissing Hermione. She felt pliant and soft against his body. His arm tightened before releasing her. He gently set her back against the carriage seat.

He stared into her passion filled eyes before saying, "Honestly, Hermione, couldn't you try a little more self-restraint?"

The passion immediately left her eyes, the color draining from her face. "I am quite capable of self-restraint. Mayhap you ought to learn not to attack the person whom wakes you."

She let herself out of the carriage and left Draco in the hot vehicle. His heart was starting to slow and his mind was starting to unclog. Her scent still lingered around him. Shaking his head from sleep and desire he climbed down from the carriage and followed in Hermione's path.

Lunch was a fast affair in which Draco still couldn't shake sleep from his head. There had been a spell he had run across that night that worried him. He wasn't ready to voice those concerns to anyone until he got a better look at it.

Just thinking about it made his insides run cold. They may never make it home if what he read were true.

It was Hermione who brought him out of his reverie. "Come along, cousin," She called sweetly. "We've still a ways to go."

He glared at her retreating back. He was tired and lacked any good humor he may have. Even though he was still exhausted he opted to ride next to the carriage than actually inside it next to the vixen that taunted his every waking moment.

It took another three to four hours before they reached the country home of the Marquess of Abernathy. When they pulled up Draco was covered in dust, sweat and the smell of horse. He'd gladly take that than sit across from Hermione. Liveried footman rushed around letting down the steps to the carriage, unloading luggage and taking Draco's horse.

The Marchioness rushed down the front steps to greet her guests. "How lovely you should get here before nightfall! Oh, I'm so excited. Come, Lady Sofia, let me show you your room. Lord Alexander," she said addressing the Earl, "A footman shall show you your accommodations. Your Grace, if you'd follow me I shall show you your room also."

They went up the front steps into a grand foyer that gleamed in the afternoon sun. "Once you two freshen up won't you join us in the parlor for refreshments? I trust that your journey went well?"

"Oh, it did. Splendid review coming here. I could hardly tear my eyes away from the landscape. Such breath taking beauty in these parts." Hermione exclaimed.

The Marchioness laughed heartily. "My dear husband shall surely fall over with such compliments you bestow on his country seat. He is rather proud of it."

Once they were out of ear shot of any servants the Marchioness ushered them into an upstairs parlor closing the door quietly behind her. She grew serious as she looked at them. "Tonight we shall meet here at midnight so we can plan our journey. While it may be easier to do this while we are all in the same house in essence it shall be harder. We have many guests to attend to and it would amiss of us to leave them to their own devices."

Draco gave her a grateful smile. "Madam we have no expectations of you ignoring your guests solely for ourselves. We are most grateful for any service you give us."

The Marchioness beamed. "Shall I show your rooms so you may freshen up?"

With that she had turned around and led them to separate rooms down the hall from each other. Draco quickly washed himself from the basin the best he could and put a charm around him to mask whatever else he couldn't clean. He sat down in a chair leaning back promising himself he wouldn't fall asleep.

Downstairs Hermione looked for Draco and didn't see him. Instead she ran into Lady Victoria. Hermione couldn't shake how much she looked like Ginny Weasley. She slide an arm through Hermione's and led her to the French doors on the terrace. Her heart lightened to have the person whom looked like her best friend.

"I know we have only met once, Lady Sophia, but he is mine." She said waspishly.

Hermione came to an abrupt stop. "The Earl of Canton?"

She gave her a sharp look and dragged her along the terrace. "No, you nit, the Duke. I have my eye set on him and nobody is going to stop me from getting what I want."

Hermione felt laughter bubble up inside of her. "You are quite welcome to have him if he'll have you. Though I shall warn you he sees everyone under his notice."

She gave Hermione a sly smile. "Perhaps you with your drab looks he does. He finds me quite irresistible. The man can scarcely keep his hands to himself around me."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked in a terse murmur.

"Of course it is. I have no reason to lie about such things. I feel quite confident that he is close to a proposal. He shall ask my Papa for my hand at the end of the week, you wait and see. So even if you do throw yourself on him he won't want such a plain looking woman." The words were calculated and spiteful.

Hermione didn't believe Lady Victoria but her old self-consciousness from being a kid came back to her. She didn't know what else to say to the viper tongued red head. She placated the woman enough to where she led her back to the drawing room doors so she could escape her.

If Draco wanted the nasty witch she hoped he was miserable with her for the rest of his days.

**Thanks for the reading! I appreciate all the reviews you give me. :) I'm going to start working on chapter ten in a bit so I may have another one up later this evening. Enjoy your holiday!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It wasn't until Draco's valet woke him up that he realized that he had fallen asleep again. He was still feeling cross from earlier that day, especially with Hermione. He picked green and silver that night hoping the sight of it would irritate her. He sat still while his valet tied an intricate knot with his cravat before leaving the room.

He walked right into the Earl of Canton. "Bloody hell." Draco growled.

The Earl of Canton gave Draco a look of disdain. "You again."

Draco straightened his jacket and started to walk towards the stairs. "That's exactly how I feel every time I am cursed enough to see you."

The Earl gave a grave smile. "Why should you be surprised to see me? After all the Marquess is a cousin of sorts."

Just his bloody luck, he thought. It seemed this was the new Harry Potter for him. Draco kept going to the parlor ignoring the Earl who was several steps behind him. He couldn't say anything rude while the man was a house guest of their current host and hostess. He also didn't want to be stuck playing nurse maid for Hermione like he feared he'd have to.

Draco was immediately pulled into a group with several men, consisting of the Marquess and Earl of Hawkins. They were speaking of matters that were currently being debated in the House of Lord. He was completely immersed in the conversation. First thing when they got back he'd have to join so it wouldn't seem odd to those that the Duke whom was generally there and rather radical stopped coming all together.

He didn't notice her at first but the swish of red trimmed in gold caught his eye. She looked lovely, like from their school days in her house colors. The gold trim made her hair shine in a new way. Her smile and laugh resonated through him. She was on the Earl of Canton's arm making his way through the drawing room.

Draco hadn't realized that all the men had left the group except for Lord Hawkins. She watched Draco intently and then watched Hermione. It was his voice that brought Draco back to the present.

"You know he has asked me for her hand again." The Earl said nonchalantly watching for Draco's reaction.

Draco grew stiff. "Is that so?"

The Earl bit back a grin. "That he did. He's been after her for some years now. I never understood why she never settled for him. He has a nice title, nice income and she could certainly do worse."

"Why have you not simply accepted for?" Draco asked.

The old man shook his head. "My marriage was arranged. We never loved each other, but grew to find a friendship. We both promised that our little Sofia shall settle down for love or not at all if she felt she hadn't found the right person. Once she's bound to another I cannot help her. She will, in all essence, be her husband's property."

"She shall never be considered any man's property." Draco spoke without thinking. "She will be her own person, married or not. She is willful and strong, but she is no fool."

"You are of course right, Sofia knows what she wants. As long as I live she will never be forced to do something she doesn't find to her liking." The Earl gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze and moved off.

The Marquess moved back to Draco's side and watched the Earl of Canton. "He may be my cousin so distant that I couldn't tell you from where, but I could never like him. Even as boys. There just seems to be something not complete about him. My wife invites him because he is family and she felt it is her duty."

Draco ground his teeth. "Yes, decorum is something I am very familiar with even in my time."

The Marquess nodded. "Are you from high society from your time?"

He pushed his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes on Hermione's smiling face. "In a certain aspect my family is. There is the muggle world and then there is the magical world. My family is on the instep on the latter."

"Ah, I understand. There is a magic society here, too. Not big, mind you. It is harder for us whom are titled to do our duty that is expected of us here and balanced our magical obligations. It seems that it never stops."

The Abernathy's butler announced; the men offered their arms to ladies and led them into the dining room. Lucky for Draco he got the honor of escorting another young debutant in before Lady Victoria could come over and dig her claws into him. He didn't even know how she was here. Either way he would ever be grateful to the young lady on his arm.

Draco went along with niceties that go along with society dinners. He talked to the woman on his left and the young man close to his age on his right. They spoke about cricket, a game that Draco had only heard in passing. He was not familiar with such games. He was fascinated to hear all about it. The young man told him there was already a gathering for the game noon the next day if he'd like to play.

His glances were only fleeting on Hermione whom seemed more comfortable in the setting she was now in. She basked in the glow of the candles and compliments that came from the gentleman next to her. Canton watched her with a Hawk's eye and glared at certain men who looked at her. Their eyes met and Draco lifted a challenging brow.

He felt the hot gaze of someone on him. He turned to see Lady Victoria. She gave a lush, seductive smile. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Draco turned a disgusted eye away.

The ladies rose for the men to have their port and cigars in piece while they left for their after dinner tea. Draco sat through an agonizing hour of debates that he didn't care about before the Marquess signaled that they would join the ladies. He got sucked into a game of whist with an elderly matron on his team.

He raised his head to the tinkling sound of the piano. Hermione was sitting on the bench while Canton turned the pages for her. He shouldn't be surprised she was accomplished, but he was. She played beautifully and you could hear her passion through the song. He concentrated on the game at hand. He could easily lose himself otherwise.

Even though Hermione was across the room she was still fully aware of Draco. The conceited git would not get the best of her. So she smiled prettily at the Earl and flirted shamelessly. She fluttered her lashes to keep him enthralled in the things she spoke about. She found having a man so attentive rather exhilarating. She wasn't used to this kind of behavior.

The clock chimed eleven o'clock; she quickly jumped up and announced that she was going to get an early night. The Earl tried to convince her otherwise, but she told him she was starting to feel the headache coming on. She smiled brightly at him, telling him how much she enjoyed his company. She said good night to Lord Hawkins before heading up to her bedroom.

She let Mildred help her undress and she sat in front of the mirror and let the maid brush her long tresses out. She felt a pang of longing thinking about her mother doing the same when she was a little girl. She was missing her parents something fierce. No matter how bad things got she knew she could always rely on them to fall back on. She dismissed Mildred with a fake yawn and watched as the maid left the room.

Hermione sat at the window seat looking out at the black sky full of sparkling diamonds. She waited an appropriate half hour before she started to get herself ready. She had no idea what they were doing this night, but she wanted to be ready no matter. She put her wand in her reticule and a few other necessities.

She opened her door and peered into the dark corridor. She slowly stepped out and quietly closed her door. She waited in front of her door for only a few moments so her eyes could adjust to the darkness. When she could make out objects she quickly made her way down the corridor. The creaking and groaning of an old house settling was something familiar from her school days, but still it was a bit unsettling.

She made it to the parlor with no incidents and slowly crept into the room; she closed the door and immediately ran into something hard. "Oomph."

Strong arms came out to settle her. "Still as clumsy as ever, I see."

She stiffened and shook away from Draco. He was starting to really get to her with his taunting. "Haven't we grown past childish things? I thought maybe you had grown up."

"I suppose that's what you get for assuming things you do not know." He moved away from her to the window. He was bathed in the moonlight glow that shone through the curtains. His platinum hair looked silver in the light, his skin pale and creamy. His profiles made his high breeding more prominent than ever.

The door gave a small creak as a slight figure slipped into the darkness. A taller figure followed suit closing the door. "Wonderful, you're both already here!"

Hermione smiled in the darkness for the Marchioness' ever sunny personality. The Marquess lit only one candle and put it on a table as far away from the door as he could get.

"I'm afraid the only dragon, on such notice, I could get any information about is a Norwegian Ridgeback." The Marquess said gravely.

Hermione sucked in a breath. "That's a rather dangerous dragon to mess with. Do you not have sanctuaries in this time?"

The Marquess shook his head. "No, we have only some whereabouts of these dragons. I was lucky enough to have a contact who knows where we could locate this one."

"Even more reason for the ladies to stay behind." Draco said.

"Absolutely not!" stormed the Marchioness, "Myself and Hermione shall accompany you like it was originally planned, thank you very much, sir."

"It was not planned like that, you chose for it." Draco informed her.

She snorted. "No matter, it's going to happen either way."

Hermione felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. These weren't dragons to be dealt with lightly. She wasn't too keen on going up against one, but she wasn't one to back out either. Squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath.

"Draco we are going, so stop this trying to stall." Hermione stared him down.

Giving a disgusted sigh he moved closer. "Fine, but try not to get eaten."

The Marquess took a hold of Draco's arm while the Marchioness took Hermione's. They disapparated without a word.

Hermione felt the cool breeze of the air make the hair around her face dance and her skirts rustle. It was dark where they were but she could see a cliff not too far off. Jagged rocks dug under her soft kid boots. The stars were bright and the moon high in the sky.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her behind him as the quietly walked along the cliffs. Hermione lost her footing on a loose bit of rock and Draco steadied her. His glare was clear through the moon light. She bit the retort on her tongue and followed quietly behind him. The Marquess led their procession through the cliffs.

Her skirts kept hampering her movements making her stumble. Draco gave a low growl in his throat and turned without a word to her and charmed her skirts into pants. Blinking down she wore men's clothing. She felt instantly freer, like she could breathe again.

The Marchioness' eyes lit up. "Me next!" She whispered excitedly.

Draco did the same for her whom seemed delighted to be traipsing about in men's clothing. "How indecently exciting," She murmured to her smiling husband.

"Why not fly there?" Hermione whispered.

The Marquess shook his head. "I was advised against doing that until we knew for sure that the beast was in its cave. This specific dragon is female and may be out hunting."

Draco heard Hermione's hiss of breath. He squeezed her much smaller hand for silence. He knew what she was thinking. Females were much more aggressive than their male counterparts. If they were lucky this one wouldn't be nesting.

It seemed like they climbed for hours in intense silence. Draco was afraid to let go of Hermione's hand, afraid she may plummet down or try to move ahead of him. He didn't like this feeling of being responsible for someone else's well-being. It gave him the feelings he tried to keep away.

A sound like a low growl echoed through the rocks; they stopped and waited in silence. Hermione held Draco's hand in a vise grip like she wasn't going to let go. Again another small growl came again.

"Stay here," he demanded Hermione with a look that expected her compliance.

The Marquess ordered his wife to stay back with Hermione while they went ahead of the women. Hermione itched to go ahead without listening to Draco, but the look he gave her made her hesitate.

She was fighting herself to stay when she heard a yell further up the way.

**Thanks again for all of the favorites, reviews and reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione threw caution to the wind and ran up the rocky slope where the yell echoed. She came to a perilous halt at the opening of a cave. There was a ball of light suspended in the middle of the air illuminating everything in the cave. Hermione stared wide eyed at the thirty five foot beast in front of her. The dragon had yellow glowing eyes that showed a kind of ferociousness she'd never seen. It had black ridges on its back and brown textures along its scales. Draco tried to throw a restraining charm at the dragon but it swung out its tail.

Hermione stood in terror only letting her breath out in a harsh wave when Draco dodged the attack. A breath of fire went at the Marquess who was trying to make sure Draco was fine. Hermione threw out a shielding charm watching the flames lick around the invisible wall. The Marquess didn't even seem to notice what was going on. She threw out a restraining charm of her own that the dragon seemed to swing away from.

Hermione caught a glimpse of ebony from the light. The oval shape in a nest made her feel fear more for what they were doing. "Draco!" she yelled out, "It has eggs."

She heard him curse as he kept moving around the cave; dodging rocks fire and tail. The dragon gave a terrifying shriek that filled the cave. Covering her ears she fell crouched to the ground as the rocks rumbled from the vibration. She had a deafening ring in both ears when she was able to stand again. She felt cool air on the back of her neck, throwing her hair forward into her face again. Pebbles skipped along the rocky floor past her boots. Turning around with her wand up another beast sat in the cave entrance way.

"Bloody hell and damnation!" She dove out of the way of flames rolling in the path she was just in. She felt something dig into her side and hands as she came to a skidding crash into the cave wall. Shaking her head she tried to get rid of the disoriented feeling making her dizzy. Something warm and wet trickled down the side of her face but she couldn't seem to hold onto a thought.

She felt herself being scooped up into strong arms holding her against a very masculine chest. That person ordered her to wrap her arms around their neck. She complied not knowing what else to do. All she knew was she had a devil of a headache. Slowly she started to get her wits about her. Draco was running past flames with her securely against his chest. She shouted for him to stop, the Marquess was trapped in a corner. The outcome looked as if it would be deadly.

Wiggling from his grip she threw a charm at the dragon. It immediately stopped and seemed rooted to the spot. She threw another one so that the Marquess wouldn't be hit by fire. She was feeling victorious until she felt herself being propelled away. It happened so fast. She heard the Marchioness yell as she was slammed back. She watched it with deathly slowness.

She forgot about the second dragon in her confusion. How could she forget so vital even with a head injury? Horrified eyes took in the scene; Draco getting clipped in the shoulder by a fang. Blood started to pour down his snowy white shirt and she swayed. He didn't crumple like she expected him to. The Marchioness threw a hex at the dragon stopping it mid bite. Hermione crawled until she could stand up and run to his side.

Draco was deathly pale and swayed like a pendulum. "Damnit, you insufferable man, what have you done?" she cried, "That should have been me!"

His eyes started to droop but he held them open long enough for a slurred murmur, "Never to be you, Hermione, never."

He started to drop to the ground. Hermione reached out and wrapped her arms about his body trying to support his weight. The best that she could do was fall with him and catch most of the weight herself. She smacked his cheeks and yelled at him. Closing her eyes she disapparated them back to the Abernathy's country estate in his bedroom. She immediately set about charms so no one could see his room, nor would come near it.

It wasn't long before the Abernathy's were next to her.

"What can we do?" Asked the Marchioness grey faced.

"I need you to make sure his valet doesn't look for him." Hermione set about pulling things from her reticule that she would need.

The Marquess removed Draco's shirt and started to examine the wound. "Mayhap I should contact my friend. I have never heard of anyone surviving something like this before."

Hermione set up the cauldron in the fire and started pulling out ingredients she would need, telling the Marchioness others she needed her to disapparate to find.

"That's because they didn't have me there. He will not die, not today. I will not let him. The man is too stubborn and too stupid to know when to anyhow." Hermione said.

She began to start cutting up monkshood. She realized that she was crying. Her hand started to shake but she stopped to take a deep breath to steady it. She needed to be quick and precise if she was going to save Draco. She had a very small window if he were to live to see another day. Quickly she cut and shaved down ingredients the Marchioness brought her. She mixed in certain ones together and waited while she turned the potion clockwise and then counter clockwise for a certain amount of time.

Draco started to thrash in his bed in pain. His breathing was rapid. Hermione felt his clammy head and knew that a fever was starting to set in. The Marquess restrained him to the bed, making sure he didn't thrash around causing more problems than what he had. His wound needed to be cleaned with hot water and a balm rubbed in before she could magically close it up.

While the potion for the poison simmered she began making the paste that would go onto the wound for healing and also getting the rest of the poison out. She instructed the Marchioness in how she needed things cut or smashed in a bowl. They made a thick yellow paste that smelt sweet. Hermione never had a squeamish stomach but she couldn't seem to get close to Draco without feeling like her stomach was dropping out.

She gently rubbed the paste on and watched as the bleeding started to stop. He had lost a lot more than she thought was safe. His face remained a sickly pale grey with sweat coating around his hairline. She started an incantation that would shut his wound while the Marquess helped hold him. The Marchioness took over stirring the potion while Hermione put a fresh bandage over his arm.

They could hear the servants start to stir down stairs. Maids, chambermaids, valets and footman hurried about the house getting it ready for the guests when they arose. Hermione blocked out that sound working as diligently as she possibly could. She moved over to the fireplace and took a vial of the purple boiling potion. She had the Marquess support Draco's head while she forced the liquid down his throat.

"He needs a small vial every four hours." Hermione informed them. "He is going to have a hell of a fever and hallucinations until the poison is completely gone. He cannot be left alone."

"Let me stay with him, dear, and you go lay down for a bit." The Marchioness said.

Hermione shook her brown curls. "I prefer to stay with him myself. I'm the one who caused this and I feel like I should be the one to do this. We just need you to make our excuses. Tell them he had a riding accident, something. I'll create a disillusion spell over him."

The Marquess nodded his ascent. "We will do whatever you need done. Please let me know as soon as something goes wrong. My wife and I shall go make your excuses."

Hermione fell onto an uncomfortable chair next to Draco's bed. She felt the wariness and abuse deep in her bones. She wasn't worried about herself, however. Draco was nowhere in the clear yet. He still had the look of death lingering. She laid her head on one of his pillows and breathed in his musky scent. Tears welled on her long lashes. She couldn't lose him this way. She couldn't carry that kind of guilt with her.

As she blinked away a tear that slid down her smooth cheek a glimmer caught her eye. Her breath caught as she noticed scales shining on his sheets. Jumping up she ran to her forgotten reticule on the table next to the fireplace and pulled out another vial. She carefully scooped them up and held it towards the light. They were quite beautiful when you got that close to them.

She heard movement outside of the doorway when she remembered her clothing. She knew she looked a horrid mess. The door was just opening when she muttered a spell to change her clothes back to what she had on.

Fine red hair peeped through the door first. A gasp and pink skirts rustled through to Draco's bed. "Oh, I just didn't believe it!" Lady Victoria intoned.

Hermione stiffened immediately. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

The girl looked up from Draco's bedside with a haughty look good enough for a Queen. "I was checking on my beloved. What are you doing here?"

Hermione grit her teeth. "I am here to take care of my cousin. You oughtn't be here."

"Nor should you, cousin or not." The redhead intoned.

"You may leave now. He needs rest. He has a fever and is quite delirious at the moment." Hermione ran a cool wash cloth over his forehead.

Lady Victoria was giving her the most hostile looks she'd ever received. "Which is more reason why I should be taking care of him. Should I pay you for your services?"

Hermione had had enough. She threw down the washcloth in the basin and swung on the redhead. "Get out of here, get out now. If you do not leave on your own accord I shall remove you myself and I swear you will not like it one bit."

Lady Victoria took a step back at the menacing look on her face. "Fine, you mend him all you like, but know he won't be happy with you. I've already told you he is mine."

"Have him when he is mended then, you twit, but leave!" she thundered.

The door slammed in a flurry of skirts. Hermione sat back down in the uncomfortable chair and reached for one of Draco's hands. She could easily make her situation more desirable but she knew she wouldn't. She felt like this whole ordeal were her fault. If she had stayed back like told, or not have ever of gone when Draco said he didn't want her to.

She put him danger. So she sat with him for two days leaving only long enough to appease the other guests at short meals or giving them memories of her being around when she wasn't. She made sure that she forced the thick purple potion down his throat every four hours. Eventually the fevers and delusions went away.

She would talk to him. She wasn't sure he could hear but she recanted stories of her childhood. She read to him from books she found in the library. At night she would lay her head on his pillow next to his head and sleep holding his hand.

That's exactly how he found her the next day. She was slumped over in her chair looking rather uncomfortable with his hand firmly grasped in hers. At first he had no idea what was going on until he moved just a fraction. His breath caught and he felt like he wouldn't be able to take another breath ever again the pain was so great. He took small shallow breaths until he could get it under control. She didn't seem to notice. She had rather large shadows under her eyes, her skin was paler than normal. Her hair was in such disarray he wandered at it.

He was so thirsty, but he didn't want to wake her. He noticed the bandage on his shoulder and looked at the dried blood and whatever the yellow stuff was. His memory came back of him pushing Hermione away from the dragon coming at her from the back. He not saying his spell fast enough and a fang clipping his shoulder He was sure he had her to thank for being alive.

He gave the smallest squeeze of her hand. It was enough to wake her. She sat up disoriented at first looking around her. Her gaze lit on him and she seemed to remember all that happened. Her face lit up making her tired features more prominent.

"Good you're up. I was beginning to think you were never going to stir. No matter, I'm sure you are thirsty and hungry." She moved away before he could get a word in edge wise. She brought him a cup of water and some purple looking sludge. She eyed warily as she handed him it first.

It was probably one of the most vile things he had ever had. He tried to chug down the water but Hermione pulled it away. "You don't want to get sick off of water. Let me summon some food for you."

She got up and pulled the bell rope next to his bed. It wasn't long before his valet came rushing into the room with a relieved look on his face. She had a hell of a time keeping the meddling man out.

"His Grace would like something light, but filling. Perhaps some broth and a bit of bread?" She asked.

The Valet bowed and was out before Draco got a word in edge wise.

"Perhaps I wanted something heavier." Draco sounded hoarse.

"Well you shan't have it, you'll make yourself ill. I didn't nurse you back to make you sick." Hermione informed him.

"Since you're the one that made me ill perhaps it doesn't matter." He shot back irritably.

Hermione slowly straightened and turned pain filled eyes to him. "I did not mean for that to happen. Perhaps it best someone else looks after you now. It wasn't proper for me to begin with and it certainly isn't now."

He didn't get a chance to apologize she had already swept out of the room. He felt horrible since the last word left his mouth. He hated himself more than he ever had in that moment. The hurt she held was so great it could fell a man. The man being himself; he tried to get his valet to bring her back but all he got was a message telling him Lady Victoria would be more than willing to sit by his side waiting with bated breath for him to recover.

A few guests trickled in and out of his room to make sure he was doing well after being thrown from his horse who was spooked by something he didn't see; and what rotten luck for him to strike a fence of all things.

He had no idea where the ludicrous story came from but he credited it to Hermione. It would be several more days before he could get out of this prison and out of bed. He cursed himself every second he was there. He wanted to hunt her down and apologize, to get on one knee and tell her how stupid he was. He wanted to do the things he knew he never would do. He would never humiliate a person. He could never love someone that much.

So instead for the next few days he laid there dreaming of things that would never come to pass. He dreamt of things he had longed for in his heart. He was held captivated and prisoner by a force that you couldn't break because sometimes the unseeing is the most damning.

**Two chapter for you today! I'll try to write the next one later after I get some sleep and get my day started. Happy readings!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

By the time Draco was well enough to get out of bed there was only two days left of the house party. His valet voiced his concerns that his master should get out of bed so soon. He had been taking the potion Hermione left and was feeling a lot stronger. He was slow at getting his clothes on for the wound still stung like the devil. When he went downstairs for breakfast there was a great deal of fuss. Everyone exclaimed what a miracle it was that he should be down and the ladies exclaimed so brave. He barely caught sight of Hermione when she fled the room.

He felt his annoyance with her rise. Wasn't she over him snapping at her yet? How was he supposed to apologize if she kept leaving the room? He recounted the tale the Marquess made up for him with some feeling for the sake of his listeners. Only Canton gave him a look of disbelief. Draco raised his brow in challenge but the man just went back to breaking his fast.

He was pulled into the drawing room with a group full of ladies exclaiming it too strenuous to be with the men. He would surely end up pulling his stiches right out and have to suffer the whole ordeal again. So Draco went with the ladies and listened to them titter over them.

About team time Draco asked, "Have any of you seen Lady Sofia?"

It was Lady Victoria's sickly sweet voice that said, "Don't you worry about that now, Your Grace, I'll take good care of you while you're here with us ladies."

There was nothing he could say that wouldn't make him sound rude or ungrateful to the ladies with him. Instead he smiled and bowed his head in thanks. One of the ladies asked if he would be so kind to read aloud while they embroidered. It was on the tip of his tongue to say no, but he complied in the end.

Hermione had run off earlier to a hidden garden she had found earlier that week. She came to find out it was the Marchioness' special herb garden. Hermione found several lost hours in such place tending to the plants and basking in the sun. It did a great deal to relieve her stress as she pruned plants and put more dragon dung down for fertilizer.

She kicked herself for the hundredth time. Draco Malfoy had not changed, he was still the same obnoxious boy. She had started to think of him as a friend. As much as she needed one she wouldn't fancy such thoughts anymore.

She was leaving the garden and heading back to the house for tea time when the Earl of Hawkins came out. "Come my, dear; let us have a stroll through these wondrous gardens."

"Yes, Papa, that would be quite lovely." So Hermione took his offered arm and began to walk among the rose bushes with the older gentleman.

They walked in companionable silence before the Earl started to speak. "The Earl of Canton has asked for your hand again."

Hermione took a staying breath. "Has he?"

The Earl shot her a sideways look. "He has. He has been asking for about three years now. Don't you think it is about time to say yes? Or has someone else stolen your heart?"

She gave a small smile to his knowing one. She couldn't accept any marriage proposal. She needed to go back and she couldn't mess with someone else's life. "I'm not quite certain what I want. I just want a love so pure nothing could destroy it. I know I ask for too much, but it's what I dream of."

Lord Hawkins pat her hand. "It's something we are never allowed to dream of if we are part of the Quality. It is always duties and then love if it ever comes. Most people are lucky to become friends after their marriage. It is something I would never force on you."

"I know it and it is wonderful to have a father such as you. But I know I must marry someday, I just don't want it to be to the wrong person." She looked off in the distance at the rolling hills.

She wanted a partner who loved her no matter what. That she could count on with her secrets, to love her when things got bad and to hold her at night. She always seemed to be asking too much out of someone because they always left.

Hawkins squeezed her hand gently. I just wanted you to know because he plans on asking you again. I told him not to get upset if you reject him again. I have allowed you more freedoms than anyone else would their daughter. How is your cousin?" He changed the subject too fast on her.

"He's doing okay." She stammered. "He was out of bed I saw this morning."

"You have not been to see him?" He asked surprised.

"I have been there as much as it is proper." She replied.

They had rounded a corner of the house where the drawing room was. The French doors were opened wide to let in the afternoon light and warmth. One of the older ladies noticed them and beckoned them to join them for tea. Lord Hawkins was never one to say no to so many lovely women's company and pulled Hermione with him.

She noticed Draco sitting on a couch with several women hanging about him. Lady Victoria sat next to him, her skirt rubbing against his leg. She gave Hermione a victorious look while Hermione shot back a scathing one. She sat down in an arm chair accepting a saucer from the Marchioness.

They spoke of the weather and the wonderful gardens they had gone through. Hermione had missed the picnic in the arbors earlier this week taking care of Draco. She had gotten to go to the little village for some shopping, however. Life was so quaint here. You relied on yourself for entertainment or the people you invite to spend weeks with you. It was nice to be cut off from the world at times.

Then she started to think about her friends and family. Have they noticed them missing? Were they heartbroken? She didn't want anyone to be hurt over her. She knew more in that moment than any other she needed to get home. She needed her friends and family. Her parents would be broken without her.

Hermione was torn from her longing when a gentleman spoke in front of her. She blinked and looked up. The Earl of Canton was offering her a hand with a smile on his handsome face. She felt dread build up in her belly. She knew he was going to propose again and she knew she had to turn him down.

She reached for the man's hand and let him lead her out into the garden. "Sofia, my dear, you know how much enjoy your company, I hope."

Hermione murmured an answer. He looked quite serious at the moment.

"We match well together. I long for your companionship daily. We would suit well together. I would like you to think about being my Countess."

Well, she thought, that was a rather blundered proposal. He didn't mention anything she felt was important. "What about love?" Hermione asked.

He looked taken aback. "What about love?"

"Don't you love me?" She questioned.

He gave her a smile one would give while indulging a child. "My dear, love isn't a part of any of it."

Hermione pulled her hand away and stepped back. "I'm afraid it is everything to me. I cannot accept now, or ever."

His face grew stormy and dark. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hard against him, his face close to hers. "You will say yes. Maybe not right now, but you will. You will be my Countess."

"She will not." Came Draco's icy voice.

The Earl let go of Hermione and took a step back. "What do you want?"

Draco came further into the garden and pulled Hermione to his side. "She will not be your Countess because she has agreed to become my Duchess."

Both the Earl and Hermione gaped at Draco.

"You vicious little tease." Came the Earl's voice. "You'll pay for this."

Draco stared down the Earl. "Try it and die."

The Earl stomped off in a furious whirl. Hermione turned to him furious. Before she could get out a word his mouth was on hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and another moved to the back of her neck to keep her in place. Once he started to feel her melt against him he loosened his hold on her.

"What is this?!" Screeched Lady Victoria.

Hermione jumped away from Draco with scarlet cheeks. The woman breathed so heavily her bosom bounced with her efforts.

"May I present my betrothed to you, madam?" Draco asked.

Her eyes jumped with malice as she glared from Draco to Hermione. "I warned you, you insipid twit!"

Hermione watched in shock as Victoria turned on a heel and marched back towards the house. She looked to Draco and back at the house.

"You seem to have made many friends here." Draco told her.

She rounded on him, feeling her ire rise from his words. She had pent up rage from days before. "What were you thinking you insufferable lout?"

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the garden. "I was thinking of saving both of us the hassle of ending up married with someone else before we knew what happened."

"What a ridiculous notion that is! Last thing I need is to be saddled with you." She raged.

"I've news for you, madam, you already are." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, no I'm not. Not like being married to you would be. You say the nastiest things to me and expect me to fall down at your knees so graciously when you propose some bizarre plan like marrying. I do not need your malicious tongue and egotistical ways hampering my days!" she yelled.

He gripped her upper arms and looked down into her stormy face. "Look, Hermione, what's done is done. Now we just need to ride it out. We cannot take the chance of being separated it. I need you with me. We have to be in this together, whether you like it or not."

Her eyes dropped to their shoes, saying in a low voice, "I just never thought I would be forced to marry someone I did not choose. Nor someone that doesn't love me."

He felt a painful ache under his ribcage. "It's not real; it won't stand up in our time. We need to do this. Canton is hot on your trail and that woman Victoria on mine. I cannot take a chance of either of us falling in the parson's trap. We both need to swallow our own pride and do this."

After she stopped worrying about their marriage standing legal she realized he was right. This was the best way for them to do this. They wouldn't have to skulk about to see each other. They'd be married and no one would think twice about them alone in a room together.

She pushed away her fear of having a marriage for anything but love and nodded her ascent. "Okay, Draco, let's do this."

He placed her hand in the crook of his arm and led her back to the drawing room. The men had gathered there also. Neither Victoria nor Canton were anywhere in sight. Draco stepped away and walked over to the Earl asking to speak with him.

Hermione waited in dreaded silence while the two men were away. She had gone to the window seat and sat with her back to everyone while she studied the outside. If Harry, Ron or Ginny were here they would be aghast at what she was doing. She could barely believe it herself. She fought her resistance to compliance and smiled graciously when the Earl of Hawkins came back beaming inside.

That night was to be the Marchioness' birthday ball so they would hold onto their secret for just a little bit longer. Hermione knew Lord Hawkins was going to have a hard time of it; he looked fair to bursting with pride. Hermione gave a smile back to her "Papa" and looked back out the window. Marriage to Draco wasn't something she ever thought about, even if it were a sham. In truth it scared her. The kind of power he could hold over her in this time was truly alarming.

A secret smile spread across her face. She could always hex him if he got too controlling. She was sure she was still more powerful than he was. She started to feel a lot lighter about the whole marriage business; mayhap it wouldn't be so bad.

Excusing herself she left for her bedroom to "rest" for a bit before dinner. Mildred had drawn a bath for her and Hermione took that moment to lock her door and relax in the refreshing tub. Everything would turn out okay, she told herself. What could possibly go wrong with this?

She started to feel more faith in herself and Draco. He was a fairly competent wizard and she was definitely bright. They would figure this out. By the time Hermione had dried off in front of the fire Mildred came knocking at the door. So they spend the next tedious hour dressing for dinner. She was getting used being shoved into corsets and her hair wrestled to sit atop her head.

She was even getting used to looking in the mirror and seeing herself in these clothing that enhanced her figure by tenfold. When she left her room in a powder blue dinner dress she ran into Draco waiting outside her door.

"What can I help you with?" She asked him.

"Nothing, just escorting my affianced downstairs," He informed her.

He took her hand and put it in the crook of his arm and started down the hall. All she could do was follow since he was fairly pulling her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "We do not need to play at it when no one is about."

He gave her a sardonic look. "There is always someone about. Whether it is Quality or servants, there is someone there. Trust me, servants here and see everything. There is nothing you can hide from them."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" she retorted.

"Of course I would. I grew up in Malfoy Manor, one of the biggest magical estates in the country. It takes more than one person to run the whole thing. Be it person or house elf." He replied. "Let us make a truce, even if it is for just this one night. Let's act like a normal couple for the benefit of those about us, especially Lord Hawkins. I like the man and you are supposed to be his daughter, whom he is so proud of getting betrothed."

"Alright," she replied. "Just for the one night we will get along."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione swept into the ballroom in a flurry of cream that it almost seemed pearl pink. She had half her hair up and masses of curls down around her face. Mildred artfully arranged baby's breath through her hair giving her a younger look. She pulled at her matching gloves with the heavy diamond bracelet hanging on her wrist. The ballroom was filled with every flower imaginable, filling the air with an almost over powering aroma. Candles covered every inch, lighting even the darkest of corners. The orchestra was on their stage warming up and tuning their instruments while Hermione went through the ballroom completing last minute tasks for the Marchioness.

The servants were hurrying about in their best livery giving last minute touch ups to flower arrangements or refreshments set to the side. They had an early dinner to honor The Marchioness leaving enough time for everyone to rest and get ready for the ball. Hermione was almost overwhelmed with the elegance of it all. She had been to many parties since being here, but this ballroom seemed more breath taking than any other she had seen.

She thought back to dinner and how Lady Victoria or the Earl of Canton had been present. Lady Victoria with the excuse of being indisposed; Canton having to take care of business that had come up from nowhere. In truth Hermione was more grateful for that moment than any other. She didn't want the hostile stares of Victoria or the uncomfortable feeling of Canton's eyes on her.

She stood in the middle of the ballroom spinning around slowly with her face up towards the ceiling. That's how Draco found her; with a soft smile gracing her lips, her cream skirts twisting around her. She looked more at peace than she had the whole time they'd been there. His heart tugged at the image. She looked stunning, carefree. If he could have commissioned a painting of her he'd do it without second thought.

The Orchestra started playing a warm up waltz and Draco went over to her. He grabbed her about the waist and drew her hand in his while she laid her hand on his shoulder. Magic was tingling so thickly in the air it was almost tangible. Draco led her about the empty ballroom under hundreds of dazzling candles. Her eyes were a liquid brown tonight; she stared unerringly into his eyes, the smile still hovering about her lips.

His arm tightened about her waist, pulling her closer than what was decent. Draco felt an electrical charge move through his body. Hermione's lips puckered slightly and he knew that she felt it, too. Her hand slid from his shoulder to brush lightly over the side of his neck. His hand caresses the side of her waist and hip he was holding. Around and around they went until Hermione was sure that they'd dance all night.

The orchestra ended their warm-up and still they stood together staring into each other's eyes. They heard clapping from the edge of the ballroom and the spell that had entranced was broken. Hermione slowly pulled away from Draco's grasp and dropped her hands down. She turned towards the small crowd that had gathered and blushed brightly. Draco gave a half smile and bowed to the crowd.

"What lovely dancing, dears!" cried one of the older matrons.

"Such a handsome couple." Came another voice.

Hermione turned towards Draco and gave a curtsy for show. "Thank you, sir, for the lovely dance."

She moved off to the side of the ballroom that everyone was at. She spoke quietly with the Marchioness. The servants started to move to their designated posts as The Marquess and Marchioness went to the front to form the receiving lines. Slowly the country gentry started to arrive as did many neighbors. The ball was not a crush by ton degree, but it was still a big size for the country.

Hermione and Draco were introduced to many witches and wizards that were hiding in the upper classes of society. She was so delighted to meet other people with their abilities she almost couldn't constrain herself. Draco held her hand in the crook of his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze every time she started getting overly excited.

Draco need not bother, they were enthralled with Hermione. She was "refreshing" as they so put it. He gave his head a shake. The upper class at home wouldn't find her so charming in her over exuberance. The Marchioness and Marquess took to the dance floor for the opening dances. Lord Hawkins came to Hermione to claim her hand.

Draco stood to the side speaking with the new people he had met, one being the Baron of Haverling. The man was stocky with greying hairs and mustache. He barely reached Draco's shoulders.

"So you say you found a book that has spells in it that are now banned in your time?" The man asked in a low deep voice.

Draco nodded. "That I have. You see, as I told you, I brought a piece for an old friend to look at and tell me what she thinks about it. Next thing we know we are here. I was trying to see if there was anything that could be of use to us."

"How peculiar, do you have this piece still?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, I do. It's up in my room with the book." Draco replied.

"I shall be staying at the Hog's Head in the village, quaint place, if you would let me look at it you can find me there tomorrow."

Draco bowed to the man. "Your help will be most wanted."

"Quite the lovely lady that you have there, best you keep her close before another one snags her; and I'm not just talking about this time period." The rascal old man winked at him.

The next set was beginning and Draco left to claim the Marchioness. He bowed low over her hand and led her to the floor. She smiled conspiratorially at him. "That was some dancing you did earlier, sir. You two look quite the romantic couple that you read in books."

Draco gave a low husky laugh. "Madam if you knew us from our school days you'd not think that any longer."

She gave him a knowing look. "Sometimes those days don't matter. It only matters how that person perceives you as you get older. I quite hated my husband when we were younger. His estate was next to my father's and he was my childhood bully while he was chummy with my brother."

"You couldn't tell that from now. You two are very well suited and quite obviously fond of one another." Draco twirled her about.

She laughed gaily. "Yes, yes we are. But I did not feel that way until I was older and he was back from Oxford. I could now not tell you what I would do without the man. As a child I wished him to the devil more than once."

Draco laughed again. "I'm glad that you found the happiness you deserve, ma'am, but not all of us are destined for that. Some of our pasts are too shrouded in darkness."

"Draco, dear, even those shrouded in darkness need the light." She curtsied to him as the set ended.

Draco led her back to her husband and bowed to the Marquess.

He grabbed a glass of champagne and moved out to the terrace looking at the stars. He never believed that he could be pulled back from the disgrace of the war. She was wrong, once shrouded in darkness you don't always deserve that hope and glimmer. Light was something that didn't come for you. He took a drink, relishing the bubbles on his tongue.

He closed his eyes and bent his head down. A small breeze wrestled with the trees bringing a familiar scent to his nose. The smell of lilacs made him turn up and look at Hermione.

"What can I do for you, madam?" he asked.

The tone of his voice caught her attention. He sounded worn down. She studied his face, his face was blank but his eyes told her a different story. They looked almost silver in the moonlight. She moved closer until she was just a breath away from him. He didn't dare move, least of all breathe. She stood up on her toes and brushed her lips lightly against his.

She couldn't say why she did it, but she saw the anguish in his eyes and did the only thing that seemed to make sense to her. She cupped the side of his face and looked intently up at his.

"You carry so much, Draco, learn to let it go." She said so softly he almost didn't hear. He watched her turn and leave thinking maybe it was all a dream.

Hermione didn't know what drew her outside or compelled to kiss Draco. She just knew that it didn't feel wrong. That's what scared her most of all. Things with him were starting to feel like they were right. Her sense of right and wrong must be getting jumbled. Something powerful had drawn her out there, like a voice calling.

Hermione and Draco didn't see each other for the remainder of the ball. Since it was a country party it ended earlier than one in the ton. People started to trickle out around midnight. As the crowd started to dwindle Hermione slipped out of the ballroom and up to her bedroom.

She had told Mildred not to wait up for her. She shed her ballroom gown and slipped a robe on. She sat at the vanity and pulled the baby's breath from her hair, slowly letting the thick masses of her curls fall down around her face. She looked different from the first day they were here until now. She had somehow matured in a way she didn't know.

She also felt more relaxed than she had been in years. Even the worries of trying to get back home didn't feel as bad as those as before. She was finally not the odd man out here. Harry and Ron were both happy with their significant others and she was left as the tag along. She didn't have the stresses of work tagging along with her all the way home. She didn't have reporters snooping around her house. She could breathe. She picked up her book from the bookstore she had gotten earlier and relaxed in an armchair in front of her fire.

Draco was just getting back to his room. He removed the cravat from around his neck and took off his jacket. His vest followed next. He didn't bother to change out of his breeches or shirt sleeves. He picked up the book he was telling the Baron of Haverling about. He opened to the faded page he had been studying for days now. He hadn't told Hermione about his findings yet. Getting home looked bleaker than normal.

He traced his fingertips over the swirling letters in front of him.

Love's Song

"Two hearts beat together

Two souls entwine

Two who need the other

They soon become one"

He sighed and closed the crumbling tome.

That night two figures met out among the arbors of Abernathy. A tall cloaked figure waited rather impatiently for his co-conspirator. He didn't like to be kept waiting. He studied the clear sky with all the bright stars. Funny he never noticed them before, but he wasn't given to poetic thoughts. He heard a rustle beyond the trees.

A slight figure appeared in a red cloak moving towards him determinedly. The figure through back the hood of the cloak.

"You kept me waiting," the man said surly.

The slight figure shrugged. "'Tis not always easy to sneak away, you wouldn't know being a man."

"Do not let it happen again." He growled.

She lifted a delicately curved brow. "Or what? I'm essential to your new plans so you had best learn when to curb that tongue of yours. Unlike your precious Sofia I am a woman who has no problem with retribution."

The man gave a slow smile. "Which makes you all the more alluring to me."

The woman gave a knowing smile. "Why is it you demanded I meet you out here?

His eyes travelled over her body hidden by the cloak, but he already knew the body well. "Victoria, my love, you know why I called you out here. We mustn't let that damned wedding proceed. I thought you said you firmly had the Duke in hand."

The look she gave him was poisonous. "I did until that meddling woman got in my way. But never fear, I plan on getting what I want."

"Keep acting the way you are and you'll miss out."

"Tell me, Canton, how did you win the fair Sophia's hand? Oh, but you didn't" She said.

Canton grabbed Lady Victoria roughly to him and brought his lips down hard on hers. He felt his desire rise like it always did when he was with her. The woman was just as wonderfully devious as him. His hand travelled to the underside of her breast to cup it.

"Just do as you're told," he said harshly.

Lady Victoria pressed teasingly into his hand. "I cannot do it if you cannot win Lady Sophia back, so do not think to start putting all the blame where it is not due, sir, for you are not as nearly as cunning as you wish to think you are."

He crushed his lips back against hers stopping whatever words were about to flow forth. She became languid in his arms and he pushed her up against the bark of a tree. He had promised himself he wouldn't sell his soul to the devil that night, but the woman was always too tempting by half.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, my internet was acting up and then I had prior engagements I had to attend to. Enjoy this chapter! I have a lot of things planned. For one, Harry's appearance in the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Draco rose as the sun's rays started to peek over the sleepy land. He was in the stables in the tack room picking a saddle for one of the Abernathy's horses when a groom interceded him. He watched as the man pulled the saddle securely around the animal. He climbed atop the magnificent chestnut beast and cantered out of the stable yard. He rode down the driveway of the estate and turned towards the village.

The path was beaten, giving evidence of how often it was travelled. The morning was cool with the light breeze blowing through his hair. He loosened the reins on his horse and let him race down the trail. It felt good to be out and exercise his frustrations out. He felt like laughing with the joy he usually got from riding. It was one of his hidden passions.

The village was quaint and already well into swing with the day's activities. Children ran through the village towards the school house while younger ones watched from the yards of their homes. Merchants already had their stores open and women were busy with their daily house chores. He came to the Inn's yard and tossed the reins to a stable lad with a gold coin.

Inside the Inn he inquired after the whereabouts of the Baron of Haverling and was directed to a private sitting room. The Inn was well kept compared to the others throughout the near countryside. A tantalizing smell wafted to his nose and he felt his belly cramp in hunger.

The Inn Keeper announced him while Draco took in the room. There was a small table and two chairs, a fire place, and several arm chairs. The Baron stood and bowed to Draco.

"Good to see you this fine morning, Your Grace." The Baron said jovially.

Draco bowed to the older man. "Thank you for inviting me."

The Baron signaled for Draco to take a seat at the other side of the table. "If we could get some of your wife's fine breakfast, sir, we would much appreciate it."

The Inn Keeper beamed, "Right away, My Lord, Your Grace."

Draco raised brow. "You do not talk to the lower class the same way most people do in this time. May I inquire why?"

The Baron poured a cup of black coffee for himself and Draco. "My family comes from a long line of Merchants. Scandalous, I know, my father inherited from an Uncle with no direct heir. So when my father passed away I inherited my barony and his business."

"Interesting, what kind of business is your family into?" Draco inquired while he picked up his mug and took a drink of the fortifying drink.

"I own a shipping business, quite lucrative. We ship from India, China and France. While it is not widely accepted how many people are going to turn their nose up at one of the richest men of the ton?" He smiled.

Draco laughed. "Who indeed! What do you import and export?"

The Baron's smile grew wider. "Everything you can think of."

The Inn Keeper personally brought in their trays of breakfast with a fresh pot of coffee. The pastries looked flaky and moist. Draco nodded to the man as he bowed out of the room. His first bite of the pastry was like heaven. He'd never had anything so divine.

"You brought the book and piece you wanted me to see?" The Baron asked.

Draco reached into his jacket and pulled out the tome and gold piece. He slid it across the table and watched as the Baron study the gold piece. His brows rose and his eyes grew bright while he examined it. His fingers traced of it like Hermione's had when she read it. He turned it over in his hands several times before finally picking up tome.

Draco continued his breakfast and looked out into the in yard. There were several people out working or socializing. He turned his eyes and noticed the Baron had found the page he had studied so many times already.

"So you say a lot of these are banned in your time?" The Baron asked carefully.

"Yes, sir, they are." Draco replied.

He nodded and pointed to the one Draco knew so well. "How about love spells?"

"Unfortunately so, sir."

The Baron shook his head and looked closer at the spell. "I'm afraid Love Spells are slowly becoming banned in our time, also. I haven't ever seen this one, though I've seen my fair share of them."

Draco groaned. "This does not sound too promising."

The Baron gave a small smile. "I'm sorry to discourage you, but at this point things do look a little bleak. I can get with some colleagues of mine and do some research on it. I've only seen a piece like this once but nothing happened when we translated it. Sometimes love spells have affects we do not understand."

Draco took a liberal drink of his coffee feeling he needed all the energy he could get. "I found a potion I'm going to try. It uses Dragon scales. It's supposed to fix the effects of love spells. I'm not so sure if it will work, but anything is worth trying at this point."

"Give it a try and if it works have the Marquess forward me a note. I'm going to be upfront with you, though, I do not seeing that it will work."

Draco sighed. "Nor do I. Trying to keep Hermione with me was proving almost too hard to do. We are engaged to be married."

The Baron gave him a surprised look. "That is interesting news, this Hermione girl is the one that came back with you?"

"Yes she is, it's too hard to have private moments with her without ruining what reputation the real Lady Sophia has."

"Very smart," the Baron said, "Are you sure that is the only reason you are having a fake marriage?"

Draco stared at the man's smiling face. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. "That is the only reason. We do not get along."

The Baron hid his knowing smile and made a copy of the spell. He handed back the piece and tome. "I shall send a note around as soon as I find out what I need to know. Please be careful for the time being."

They ended breakfast and Draco exited the Inn after asking the Keeper to relay to his wife she made the best scones. He was heading towards the stables when he heard a little cry.

"Leave me 'lone, Davie!" A little girl cried.

A dirty little boy in hand me downs was picking on a little girl. "Whot are ye gunna do 'bout it?" He taunted while he pulled one of her braids.

"I'll tell my Ma and she'll tell yer Ma!" She sniffled while pushing at the little boy.

Something about the scene tugged at Draco's heart string. A stable lad stopped the scene unfolding before him. He smiled at the little girl with a dress dirty around the hem of her gown. She had large brown eyes and unruly brown hair. He had a memory of seeing Hermione for the first time.

Shaking his head he collected his mount from the stable and headed for home. He supposed it was now time to tell Hermione about the spell he had found.

Hermione was heading to breakfast when someone grabbed and pulled her into a parlor. She gave a little squeak of surprise and turned around to face Draco.

"What is your problem, Draco?" She demanded.

He thrust the tome at her with the book open. "This is my problem, Hermione, and if you had any sense in your head it would also be yours."

She stared at the book and felt the air in her lungs leave. She looked up with him with a crease between her brows. "What is this, Draco? Is this a trick? Because I'm not finding the humor in it."

He scowled at her. "It is no trick, I found it after I bought this book."

She gaped at him. "You waited that long before you showed this to me? Why would you wait?"

Draco took the tome back. "I had to be sure. I spoke to Baron Haverling and he's going to make some inquiries for us. He has advised us to keep going like we have."

She glared. "You mean like the marriage?"

"That's exactly what I mean. We are to go through with it and don't think about putting a stop to it. You will ruin Lady Sophia's reputation more by doing that. We must keep at it." He demanded.

Her hands went to her hips and she continued to glare. "It hasn't even been announced yet, so I doubt there could be any damage that be done."

"Hermione," he bit out harshly, "We are going through with it and there is no backing out of it."

Before she could say another word the parlor door flew open. The Earl of Hawkins stood in the doorway beaming. "Well, my dears, are we ready to announce your betrothal this morning? We leave tomorrow, after all."

Draco pushed Hermione towards the door way to follow Lord Hawkins to the breakfast room. Everyone was seated around it talking merrily when the Marquess nodded towards Lord Hawkins. He picked up a glass and clinked it lightly grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce the betrothal of my lovely Sophia and Matthew. I cannot tell you how proud I am to finally see my daughter marry."

Draco smile and pinched Hermione's hand to signal she needed to do the same. Everyone started to talk at once, getting up to hug the couple. The only people to stay behind were Lady Victoria and her Mama. Hermione could feel the red head's glare on her.

She was hugged and kissed on the cheeks so many times that she forgot. Draco stood there with his hand on her lower back looking like a proud man about to marry his great love, but the warning in his eyes told her a different story.

"How wonderful! When did this come about?" The Marchioness asked.

"Just yesterday," Hermione assured her.

She gave her a hug and squeeze. "You should of told us yesterday, we would have announced it to everyone then."

"Oh, no," cried Hermione, "We didn't want to take any of the focus off of your day. It would be unfair."

"Nonsense, you silly goose, you are our friends. I would happily share it with you." The Marchioness gave her a kiss on both cheeks and beamed at her husband.

So the day passed in a happy flurry of wedding talk and of romance that everyone swore they always saw between Sophia and Matthew. Hermione became uncomfortable several times when asked to elaborate to a room full of ladies when she knew that she loved him. She blushed prettily and mumbled something unintelligible. The Marchioness saved her every time from having to answer.

Draco was no better off. In the billiard's room the men drank port and smoked cigars. They teased him good naturedly and drank to his health. A few men told him how lucky he was to snag her. She gave a smile and nodded his agreement and did not tell any more than he had to.

Later that night there was a dinner celebration in the honor of the two. A feast was set forth before them that Hermione wondered how they would eat it all. Later in the drawing room the pushed the furniture back, rolled up the rug and danced in the drawing room. It seemed to Hermione she danced with everyone. She was laughing and breathless by the time the clock struck midnight.

Her cheeks were still a rosy hue when Draco escorted her up to her bedroom. She gave him a smile full of happiness and contentment.

He pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and stared into her eyes. "You look very happy."

She smiled up at him. "Because I am."

He studied her face. It looked as fresh and young as ever. "You know that we cannot stay here, don't you?"

Her smile slipped and she looked away from him "Yes, I know that."

He nodded. "As long as you know and understand. I do not know when we will get back, right now everything seems so bleak, but I do not want you to become so overly attached to the people here."

"That is asking the impossible, Draco, people naturally get attached. It will be heart breaking to go back, but I shall live." She said.

"We all have heart break, it's just a matter of surviving it." He said softly. He bent over her hand, kissing it softly before leaving her watching after him as he walked down the dark hallway.

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! You're all wonderful. :)**


End file.
